Public vs Private
by Yandere-kun
Summary: After losing to a simple game of rock paper scissors, Kagome Higurashi of Shikon National Highschool finds herself turned into the personal slave of Inuyasha Takahashi of Austine University. Let the battle between public schools and private schools commence! AU
1. Prologue

Author's Note: Hello. I am Yandere-kun, but never fear, I'm not an actual one. I bring you a parody of an existing novel/manga which you probably never heard of before, because it is in the Philippines. (We are huge Wattpad nuts) So... okay. I own nothing. Heck, even the plot.

Prologue

I hate my life.

Totally loathing it.

Hello, I'm Kagome Higurashi, but you all probably knew that by now. I mean, who wouldn't?

Did I forget to mention I LOVE to eat a lot?

Yes.

So here I am, walking home from my school known as Shikon National Highschool or SNHS for short. Me and my other classmates just finished an important meeting for the School Based Press Conference and I'm on the Feature Writing category. Yup, I love to write as much as I love to eat.

And just when all was swell, this no good for nothing black sportscar-I think it was a Ferrari-drove by and splashed a huge puddle of water on me. I mean seriously. That's rude.

"HEY! WHAT GIVES?!"

Then the car stopped. I ran and then slammed my face on the windshield. I don't care who the hell that guy is, he's not going away with it!

"HEY YOU! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW MUCH PAINS IT TOOK ME TO WASH THIS THING?! YOU'RE SO DEAD!"

But the driver just said, "Just go wash it again." And like that, the freaking guy just DROVE AWAY!

"WHA-COME BACK HERE YOU JERK!"

Yup. I hate my life right now.

I walked home to my house, groaning all the way. Its a miracle my vocal chords haven't shattered.

"Kagome! You're all dirty!" my mom just said. "What happened?"

"Everything." I said. "Just, everything."

Oh, when I see that guy again, I'm going to murder him... FOR REAL...

...if I only remembered what he looked like...

To be continued

BONUS

Kagome started to lie down on her bed and snoozed a bit, tired because of preparing for the SBPC tomorrow, when another thought hit her.

Black Ferrari, white hair, red T-shirt...

"HOLY SHIT!"

My mom heard. "Watch your language young lady!"

Author's Note: Yeah. So, let's all see how this thing will work out. And let's see how Kagome will forgive the guy who splattered mud over her clothes, I mean, who wouldn't get upset over dirty clothes?

Yandere-kun 


	2. The Bet

Author's Note: What? Don't mind me here, just keep scrolling...

Chapter 1

*The next day, SBPC day*

Kagome sat among the other participants from different schools, but she was feeling gloomy. Like, very gloomy.

'Hojo was already sitting next to me...' she grumbled in her mind as she thought about her longtime crush. 'But then Mister-whatever came and told him to go to another seat.'

She kept pouting on her desk, ignoring the arrival of a newcomer. She didn't notice until that person sat on the seat beside her.

"Oh, its you." a familiar voice spoke lazily to her. Her head whipped up to the source.

A boy. A very handsome boy with long silver hair and the most gorgeous amber eyes ever. Two canine appendages sat on top of his head, and a lazy smirk that matched the way he spoke was curled on his lips.

Yup. It was him alright. The jerk from yesterday.

"You're from Shikon National Highschool, right? I'm not surprised how you got that attitude of yours." He placed his elbow on the desk and leaned his head on his clawed hand, chuckling.

"YOU AGAIN?! AS IF I'M GOING TO LOSE TO SOME JERK LIKE YOU!" she screeched.

He didn't even looked fazed by her attitude, he just smiled and looked away from the insane, erm, angry schoolgirl.

She huffed and looked the opposite direction. 'Oh, he's gonna get it now...'

*lunch break*

Having to deal with an annoying, arrogant jerk was total despair for Kagome. Especially if he was the one who spoiled her white uniform yesterday.

She walked to a seat, but her attention caught something. Something she loathed SO MUCH.

"What's up, little loudmouth?" He said, and his friends chuckled.

Kagome frowned, but then got a clear look at his uniform.

Austine University. The school of rich kids.

"So you're from Austine, huh? That's why you're being a total prick." she sneered.

"Don't go all high and mighty on me. You're going to lose, and you'll go back crying like a baby to your mommy." he said in a taunting way.

"Says who?!" she slammed her hands on the table and looked at him straight.

"Says me." he replied with the smirk she wanted to wipe off his face so bad. "But, to make this more interesting, let's have a bet."

"Bet you say?" Her eyebrow raised.

"Indeed. Whoever loses the SBPC will be the winner's personal slave for a month."

She smirked confidently. "Deal."

*announcement day*

"And now for the moment we've been waiting for... the Feature Writing Category winners!"

Kagome crossed her fingers. "Please be me, please be me," she chanted.

"Don't worry Kagome. You'll be sure to get in the top three somehow." Hojo told her. He had won first place in the Photojournalism Category and was moving on to the RSPC, or Regional School Press Conference.

"Easy for you to say. You won!"

He laughed. "Well, I believe you will too."

"First place is..." the announcer held a breath. "We have a tie! Shikon National Highschool and Austine University!"

Her heart sank. Whatever will happen to the bet?

*after that*

Both Kagome and the jerk she hated so much stood in a distance, glaring at each other. They were behind the school, and now attempting to settle the score.

"Looks like we both advance to the next event," Inuyasha-he had revealed his name was Inuyasha earlier-simply said, a bored expression on his face. "But, a bet is a bet."

"Oh yeah? Then how do you suppose to find out who's going to be the slave?"

He smirked again. "Rock paper scissors."

She felt like her whole world shattered like a mirror. Rock paper scissors.

She hated that game.

"No." she crossed her arms.

"So you're saying you're a coward?" he said, and she shot him a mean look.

"No!" she yelled at him. "Ugh, fine! Let's just get this over with!"

They both held out their hands, and at the count of three, said "Rock, paper, SCISSORS!"

She opened her eyes and her heart sank. Again.

She was rock. He was paper.

"I-I lost?!"

"Heh, looks like you're going to be my personal slave for a month." He chuckled.

"Jerk! Don't be all that satisfied! Its only for a month!"

"Well the next press conference should be next week, so slave!" He fished out his phone. "Give me your number so I can call you."

"Why? So you can hit on me?"

"So I can call you to do my chores."

She growled at him and he laughed. "Fine! Here!"

Then she noticed something.

She had a Samsung Galaxy, he had an iOS 7. Was he trying to make her jealous?

"Showoff," she muttered, but he somehow heard with his demonic hearing.

"What was that, slave?" he asked.

"Nothing, master." she spat out and walked away.

"I'll see you next week." He called out and walked the opposite direction.

She wanted to die. 'Damn that stupid dog...'

End Chapter

Author's Note: Okay, this is one of those things where the girl is the boy's personal slave and junk. How typical am I? 


	3. The Jerk

Author's Note: I have the feeling this is getting too stereotypical...

Chapter 2

*somewhere*

"There are a few interesting topics to start for your paper."

"Mm-hm." Inuyasha pretend to listen as he peered at his laptop.

His friend and classmate Miroku sighed, closing the book. "Is it that public school girl?"

"Correction, she is my personal slave for a month." The silver haired hanyou snapped his fingers for no apparent reason.

"Slave you say?" Miroku had an overly suggestive look and Inuyasha tossed a book on his face. It hit him straight in the head instead. "Ouch!"

"You little twat, not like that! Seriously, how can Sango ever put up with you?"

"I can't help it! I'm a guy, its only natural I think this way!"

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "Uh-huh. Sure."

"But..." Miroku stopped clutching his head. "I admit, she does look a lot like..."

"Don't you dare even say that name." Inuyasha gave a warning growl. "That name means nothing to me anymore."

Sighing, Miroku went back to his book. "Okay..."

*meanwhile*

"I don't get it! This is too hard!" Kagome groaned and flung the paper away. Her younger brother Souta caught it instantly.

"I dunno about you. You're the one who wanted to join the conference."

"Ohoho, being smart with me eh?" Kagome snatched the paper and resumed writing. "Get out of my room for a while Souta. I need to concentrate."

"Yes ma'am." Souta saluted and walked away, with Buyo following behind him.

Her phone buzzed and she picked it up quickly, unlocking it.

'You have one (1) message'

From: Inubaka

Hey slave

She growled, typing her reply.

From: Freak

Go away jerkass

Meanwhile Inuyasha lazily looked at the screen of his iOS, seemingly unfazed by her attitude. He slouched further on his bed, typing away.

From: Inubaka

Being bitchy today are we?

Her eye twitched involuntarily, a sinister expression on her face.

From: Freak

No maybe you're being an asshole

He cursed silently and retaliated.

From: Inubaka

whatever slave I'll have fun torturing you next week

He stared at his phone for a reply.

From: Freak

fjdksmzbsjeydtdksnsvwbdls. . x,,kdksaabdhxjx, m

He groaned, locking his phone. 'Freak fell asleep.'

An all too familiar thought crossed him. Sighing, he stared at the ceiling, then closed his eyes shut, falling asleep himself.

*the next week*

"Kagome..."

Kagome swatted the hand on her head. "No... five more minutes.."

"Kagome... Wake up..."

"Lemme alone..." she flipped to her side, snoring a bit.

"WAKE UP!"

"WAAAAAH!" Kagome jumped and fell on the side of her bed. She quickly jolted back up. "What the hell?!"

Her bestfriend and classmate Sango smiled innocently at her. Like Kagome, she also won the SBPC at the Sportswriting Category.

"Finally. Took you long enough."

"Sango, you can't just go screaming at people! Especially when they're asleep!"

"Hehe... sorry. Anyway, we're supposed to be at the Conference Workshop today. Aren't you going?"

Kagome groaned. "Ugh, how can I even go now?"

Sango raised an eyebrow."Is it that private school guy?"

"...no." Kagome replied after a hesitant silence.

"Uh-huh. As if I would believe that."

"I don't wanna talk about it okay?" The raven haired girl then practically dragged her feet outside her room.

Her life was officially turning into a living hell.

*timeskip*

The students from numerous schools boarded up on their buses as they all set up to the workshop. Kagome groaned for what seemed to be the nth time. Hojo had been talking to her which cheered her up a bit, but by the time he had boarded on another bus, she felt miserable again. In fact, she was so miserable she didn't even notice what bus she had boarded on.

And now, she was stuck with the jerkass himself. And all because she had accidentally went in the bus Austine was on.

"Come on, freak, type up that paper already." Inuyasha shoved the laptop to her face. "I'll dictate, you type."

"Why don't you do it?!" she hissed at him.

"Because I'm the master and you're the slave and you do what I say. Now back to work."

"Grr... tch! Fine, I'll do it!" she grumbled and started to open his desktop, but stopped when he saw a picture of a girl that strangely resembled her. "Who's this?"

He saw her staring at his wallpaper and flicked at her forehead. "Slaves shouldn't get nosy."

"Yadda yadda. Whatever." she rubbed her forehead.

Finally when the bus stopped for a minute of refueling near a local shipyard, she returned to her companions, but after that she was dragged back to her *ahem* master.

Apparently he had forced her to come with him in buying some things.

"That will be 79K sir."

She wanted to facefault. "79K?! Whose things are those by the way?!" she gestured at the loads of books in front of her and Inuyasha.

"Read it, obviously."

"A nerd?" she asked.

"Idiot. Of course."

'Yeah, I'm the idiot, haha.' She thought.

After that he bought the two of them snacks, which was sort of thoughtful of him until he called her a pig. He left her for a bit to check something out, so she stayed by a booth outside a restaurant, slurping from her smoothie.

"Hey, you."

She turned around to find a girl glaring at her. Her posse sent the same looks. "Uh... can I help you?"

"Yeah. Stay away from Inu-kun. A public school freak shouldn't be around him anyway." the girl harshly grabbed her by the arm. She and her group dragged her to a pier, ignoring her protests.

"Say goodbye!" And with that, they pushed her, and she screamed as she plunged down on the cold waters below.

Luckily for her, somebody came to her rescue.

'I... I can't... breathe... Its so cold... Huh? W-what is this? I f-feel...'

Her eyes slowly opened, and she realized who had rescued her.

It was Inuyasha, and was currently... kissing her.

Wait.

Kissing her?!

"ACK!" she screamed and pushed him away. He pulled away from her with a frown.

They were both soaking wet from the water, and were both on the floors of the pier.

"W-what were you thinking you pervert!" she yelled at him, her blush still on her cheeks.

"Don't get assuming, slave. I just did some CPR on you, nothing more." He stood up, taking her arm and making her follow. They walked away from the pier without a word.

Kagome couldn't stop blushing. 'What the hell man?!'

End chapter 


	4. The Babysitter

Author's Note: Mm. Read it.

Chapter 3

*workshop*

"And she calls me a pervert of all people." Inuyasha complained and Miroku snickered.

"You must have done something bad if it upset her."

"Keh! As if. I'm not going to apologize to her. If anyone's gonna say sorry, it should be her!"

Just then the mentor for the workshop arrived, and their conversation stopped.

"Alright, good morning everyone, I am Miss Ayano and I am your coach for the coming RSPC. Now, to start our training, I want you Feature Writers to write an essay about someone or something you know and describe them in your own way. Remember, we start with the basics first before we advance to more complicated lessons."

Kagome stared at her blank paper, her pen tapping on the desk. 'Come on, think, think, think-aha!'

Quickly she wrote on the paper, sheer delight on her features.

*after that*

"What did you write, Kagome?" Sango asked, slurping on her drink as she and Kagome waited among the bus stop to their home.

"Oh, about a certain stupid canine man I know."

"Is it Inuyasha?"

Kagome almost spit out her own drink. "H-how did you know?!"

"It was so obvious. Canine man? Really?" Sango didn't look all impressed.

"Revenge, Sango, revenge." Then Kagome heard her phone ring and she instantly answered. "Hello?"

"Hey freak. Come over here." It was Inuyasha.

"Ugh! What is it now?!" She stomped off after saying a quick good-bye to Sango.

"Just come over to my house. You'll see."

"That's great and all, but I DON'T KNOW WHERE IN KAMI'S NAME IS YOUR HOUSE IDIOT!" she yelled at the phone.

"Stop shouting you moron! You sound like a banshee."

"Don't ever call me again!" She angrily switched her phone off. 'That stupid guy... can't he stop calling me names-oh wait. He doesn't even know my name yet... Ugh! Who cares if he doesn't?'

Suddenly a hand grabbed her by the arm and with a flash she was dragged into a moving van. It happened so fast she didn't see who.

"W-what the-hey! Let me out of here!"

"Be quiet!" A voice hissed at her.

"Never! Let me out!"

She didn't stop wailing until the van finally arrived to its destination, but the question was, where?

She instantly hopped off the van, but as she looked up her jaw almost dropped.

Right in front of her, was a HUGE mansion.

"What in kami's name..."

"Oh. I see you're here, slave."

Kagome turned around to find Inuyasha casually leaning on a wall, a red plastic bag on his hand. "You're late."

"Why you! Do you have any idea how terrified I was in there?! You're such a huge jerk!"

"Wear this." He shoved the bag at her and turned his heels around to leave.

Reluctantly she opened it, and when she saw what was inside her eyes grew as wide as car wheels.

"I-I'm supposed to wear THIS?!" She protested, her face turning red. "Are you pervert or something?"

"Idiot! You'll be wearing that for a cause! You will be babysitting my younger brother." He continued to walk away.

"What?! The hell is wrong with you?"

"Enough questions slave, now move it!"

*time skip*

Kagome grumbled as she was lead by a maid to the playroom. Being bossed around was already enough, now having to wear a maid outfit? Too much.

"The young master's brother is in here."

She walked in after thanking the maid. A huge collection of Pokemon plush dolls were arranged in a neat array and almost took up most of the room's space.

She soon spotted a little boy about her own brother's age, with reddish brown hair and emerald eyes. He had a bushy fox-like tail and he had a stoic expression that almost mirrored Inuyasha in a way.

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

'Okay, though they may not look alike, they have the same attitude...' she thought. "I'm here to take care of you for today."

"Who said anything about me needing babysitting? Go away, or else!" Then he left, leaving Kagome silently fuming.

'Yup, guessed right.'

She soon learned his name was Shippo, and an adopted kitsune yokai child. The only problem was he always did pranks on her. One time he gave her a cupcake as a "present", but as she tasted it her tongue instantly burned up. He had put some hot sauce in it intentionally.

'This kid's even worse than his brother!' she thought as Shippo ran off laughing evily. She stood up and walked off to follow him when a shriek interrupted her, along with a splash.

She quickly rushed outside the backyard, and saw him struggling in the large swimming pool. He was drowning!

"H-hold on Shippo! I'm coming to get you!" Without any further thought Kagome jumped in the pool to rescue the small child. She managed to get to him and she pulled him into her shoulders as she waded back to the ground.

"Shippo! Are you alright?!" she asked and the shivering child nodded. She smiled and took a nearby towel from a hanger and wrapped him around with it. "There. Next time be careful okay?"

"Okay..." Shippo looked down from her. She smiled wider.

"Hey, its okay. I forgive you."

He seemed to brighten up as he grinned, showing his tiny fangs. "Thank you onee-chan!"

She couldn't help but giggle. He was just too adorable!

After putting Shippo to bed Inuyasha arrived and he then drove her back to her home.

"He's never liked anyone this much before. What did you do?" he asked.

"I didn't do anything. He's even more nicer than you'll ever be."

"Feh. Whatever."

She looked out on the window. "Why is it Shippo doesn't like any of the other caretakers?"

"He saw his last caretaker steal from us about two years ago. Since then he lost his trust in any of the caretakers assigned to him."

"That's sad." she muttered.

He chuckled and turned the car right."Which way next?"

"Uh, that way, straight forward."

Finally they reached her house and instantly she climbed off. "Hey, uh, thanks." she said awkwardly.

"Don't mention it." He started the engine. "Hey freak!"

She stopped in her tracks and turned around to look at him. "What?"

For the first time, he smiled at her sincerely. "Have a good night." Then he drove away.

Her face reddened as she heard those last words and her heart suddenly beat fast. "You too..."

End chapter

Author's Note: To my two latest reviewers, thank you for liking my story so far! I'll be looking forward to giving you more chapters in the future! 


	5. The Order

Author's Note: Writing this while drawing is soooo tough...

Chapter 4

*the next day*

"Make sure that you have everything dear!" Mrs. Higurashi called out as Kagome boarded the bus for the RSPC.

"Okay mom! See you after a week!" She waved and then after that, the bus departed.

"All my equipment are set! How about you?" Sango put her camera around her neck and sat beside Kagome.

"All ready to go as well!"

"Hey girls." Hojo called out from the other seat. Kagome shyly waved to him while Sango smirked at her best friend. "You all excited?"

"Yeah! Especially when we also get to explore around the facility! I heard its pretty cool in there."

Kagome looked out the window and found Austine University's bus driving along with them, and spotted Inuyasha by the window of his seat, his head down and eyes closed.

Huh. Taking a nap, eh?

She remembered the way he smiled at her last night, making her blush slightly. Somehow he was starting to get a little nicer to her since the day they met.

"Uh... Earth to Kagome, you there?" Sango's voice brought her back to reality.

"I'm here!" she jumped and looked back at the window. The Austine bus had already gone ahead.

"You were staring outside the window. Usually you're gazing at Hojo like a lovestruck idio-" Kagome hurriedly slapped a hand on Sango's mouth.

"I am not lovestruck!" she hissed and let go of her best friend.

"I think that Austine jerk is starting to get into your systems. I mean, Hojo's a lot more nicer, plus he's a gentleman."

"Hm." Kagome ignored the last part and looked away.

Sango sighed. "You're a hopeless case."

*in front of the RSPC site (which is a big elementary school)*

"Okay, the facilitator said that all those from SNHS will be staying at the first floor of the 6th grade building, Room 3 which is next to Austine's room." the coach announced as the contestants followed him to their room. "We have to treat this room like a second home, so please refrain from littering or any sort."

"I take this spot by the tables!" Kagome placed her luggage on the tiled floor and sat down crosslegged, feeling the coolness of the ceramic underneath her hands.

"Hey! You know its dirty on the floor!" One of the contestants from her school, Yuka, exclaimed as she took her spot by the blackboard.

"Street rules man!"

"Get up from there Kagome." Sango spread out her portable mattress on the floor next to hers.

"Aw, fine." The raven haired girl reluctantly followed.

After a while of unpacking, the sun was begining to set, and dinner time came.

Kagome's eyes widened at the long, long, long line of students at the gymnaisum. So many people were lining up to receive their food, that was why they decided to move the cooking facilities to the gymnaisum for a much wider space.

"Ugh... Me so hungry..." she groaned and her shoulders sagged. The delicious aroma of chicken and rice almost made her mouth water.

"But you just ate a whole bag of Lays a minute ago!" Sango placed her hands on her hips and shook her head, but she jumped when she felt something touching her rear.

"H-hentai!"

A loud smack.

Sango hovered furiously at the unconcious Miroku behind her. "Hey, its your boyfriend." Kagome poked him with a stick she found from out of nowhere.

"Told him not to cut in line." A familiar voice spoke and she looked up to meet with two lazy amber eyes.

"Hello freak."

Somehow Kagome tried to resist the temptation of punching the smirk off the inu hanyou's face. But she remained calm and smiled a fake smile."Hello, master."

Sango facefaulted. "Wait-master?!"

"Ready to lose to me, slave?"

"We'll see about that, moron."

The two ignored the stuttering Sango as they glared at each other for a long, long time, until-

"What the hell is going on?!" Sango interrupted.

"Fine, since you asked. At the SBPC we made a bet on who gets to be the winner's personal slave for a month. We both tied, and this idiot suggested we do rock paper scissors, and I lost." Kagome explained.

"Right, now slave." Inuyasha crossed his arms and stared at the girl before him. "Do your master a favor and shut the hell up."

This struck a nerve on her. "That's it! Sango, kindly get my food for me back at the room, I don't wanna deal with him any longer."

"Uh... okay."

She began walking away from them, ignoring her "master".

"Freak!"

No response.

"Hey freak!"

No response.

"Come on freak!"

'F-word you,' she thought bitterly. 'To think I thought you were starting to get nicer!'

"Kagome!"

The mention of her name from him made her stop walking. Her face turned red instantly. 'H-how did he... know my name all of a sudden?'

"Freak."

'Ah, crud. Nevermind.' She continued walking away.

After dinner Kagome waited by the door of the bathroom for Sango. She had already showered and was waiting for her best friend to finish. "Hurry up, Sango! I'm getting sleepy!"

"Wait a minute!"

She sighed and sat down on a nearby monoblock chair. Catching sight of Inuyasha walking up to her she quickly tried to hide her face with her towel, but she was already too late.

"What is it this time?" she grumbled as he took her beside the 4th grade building.

"I need you to do me a favor, slave." He explained to her, smirking.

"And that is?"

"Be my girlfriend."

"WHAT?!" she screeched. "Is this some kind of joke or something?!"

"No. I'm being serious." He kept a calm face.

"Uh-uh, no way! This has gone too far!" She shook her head.

"It won't be real, idiot. Just pretend."

"And why is that?"

"I'd rather not discuss it to you, slave. Its private."

She frowned at him. "No."

"I see." He leaned by the wall of a nearby building and stared at her for a couple of seconds. Seeing this as a chance to leave, she began to walk away, again, when he suddenly lunged at her and trapped her between his arms, her back touching the wall.

"H-hey, what are you-eep!" He took her by surprise when he brought his face closer to hers. Her hands curled as the tension increased, her heart beating rapidly.

"Remember the bet we made, little slave, or else..." he whispered, making her shiver.

He pulled away from her at last, and walked away as if nothing happened.

She breathed a sigh of relief. Her legs were trembling slightly as she walked back to Sango. Luckily she just came out as soon as she came back.

"Hey, I heard you talking to someone earlier-uh, what happened to you?" she gestured to Kagome's horrified form.

"It was a nightmare."

End chapter

Author's Note: Thank you for reviewing! See you soon in the next chapter! 


	6. The Lie

Author's Note: My hands are sticky with glue but here you go!

Credits to v4 flower (mikumikulover23) for letting me borrow her Subaru Najimi for me.

Chapter 5

Kagome is stuck inside a shed.

Wanna know why?

Well, after the opening program for the RSPC she strayed away from her group like the little explorer she was, and now she found herself accidentally locked up inside an old shed in the school.

"Hey! Can someone please get me out of here! Anybody?!" she shouted out.

No response.

She groaned and banged her head on the shed door. "Great. I'm gonna die in here."

Suddenly a click on the door startled her. She backed away as the door finally opened.

A brown haired boy went inside, opening the door further. "Uh... you okay, miss?"

Kagome wanted to cry. "Oh thank goodness! I thought I was going to be stuck here forever."

"Yeah, well, I heard someone shouting, and I couldn't help but check it out. Anyways, what's a beautiful girl doing in here?"

"I was locked inside by mistake. What's your name?"

"Its Subaru." he grinned. "Subaru Najimi. And you must be Kagome Higurashi, huh?"

"How did you know?"

"Well in Midoriko State University, we always know everything going on, especially in the press conference."

She eyed at his uniform. "MSU? That's pretty far away, I heard."

"Not really, at least for me."

They both laughed as they walked back to the gymnaisum for the final remarks.

"Thanks again." she said as they reached the gymnaisum at last. "You were really kind to help me."

"It was nothing. If you need any rescuing, just call me, okay?" Subaru did a saluting gesture and walked back to his group.

She smiled at his retreating form and went the opposite direction, only little did she know a certain someone was watching them the whole time.

Bad news: He's feeling very, very jealous indeed.

*time skip*

"Keep it down, Mayu! I am trying to read here!" Yuka complained.

"Oh give it a break! You aren't even reading anything important, its just another one of your stupid Wattpad books." Mayu rolled her eyes.

"Ready for the Photojournalism Category?" Sango patted Hojo on the shoulder and shook him a bit.

"I-I guess. I do feel a little nervous."

"You're lucky that all you have to do is take pictures and write words about them." Mayu finished sketching on her paper. "My hands are aching from all this cartooning."

Kyoshiro, their silent Science Feature Writer, just nodded and resumed reading his own book.

Kagome took a bite of her food. "And tommorow the Feature Writing event comes up," she said, however it came out a little garbled up since she was eating.

"Don't eat with your mouth full." Sango flicked on Kagome by the forehead.

"Yadda yadda."

After that Kagome went outside the school to buy a couple of things to bring home with her (I mean hey, who wouldn't want souveniers?), but was interrupted by a hand on her shoulder.

"Eek! Kidnapper!" she shrieked.

"Shut up, freak! Its only me!" Inuyasha angrily spun her around to face him.

She glared at him. "If you're thinking about what happened last night, you started it-"

"Hush! He's coming!" He took her hand and dragged her with him as they went towards the nearby plaza past the huge crowd of people.

"Huh? W-who's coming?" She asked, but he didn't answer. "Seriously, who?"

"Ah, there you are!"

Her eyes grew as wide as saucers. 'That voice... Subaru?!'

She watched with horror as Subaru ran up to them. "Hey man, I've been looking everywhere for you-Kagome?"

Awkwardly she waved to him. "Hey, Subaru..."

"I can see that you've already met?" Inuyasha somehow gripped her hand a bit tighter than before.

"Yeah. She got stuck in an old shed earlier."

Kagome resist the urge to murder the laughing hanyou beside her. "That would have been..." he suddenly stopped.

"Hilarious?" she suggested with a displeased voice.

"Horrible." He continued and to her utter surprise (or delight hehe) he pulled her close to him, his hand circling her waist. "I'm sorry if I didn't get to you sooner."

'What in kami's name is this moron going about?!'

Subaru looked confused. "You know each other?"

Then to her horror Inuyasha replied, "I'm her boyfriend."

(cue dramatic music)

"..." was all she could say.

Subaru blinked a few times before regaining composure. "Oh, I see. You do seem like a great couple to me. Anyway, I gotta go now, be seeing you!" And with that, he left.

"What-why did you-huh?!" she stuttered as she felt herself being pushed away. "Why did you say that for?!"

"Stop complaining slave, I don't like the looks of him. I only said that so that he won't come near you."

"What? You jealous or something?"

He didn't answer.

Just then she remembered something. "Uh... hey..."

"What is it, freak?"

"You're still holding my hand."

Instantly he let go. "Better, slave?"

"Shut up."

*after that*

Sango shoved a flyer in front of her best friend's face. "Read it."

"Okay, okay." Kagome took the flyer and read it. She did a bored face and looked at Sango. "No way."

"Oh, come on! Its a great opportunity! Besides, you sound great when you sing!"

"I-I do not." Kagome stuttered. "You're things!"

"Its true. I've known you since in elementary better than anyone else, and I know you have that great singing talent of yours. Why not show it off?"

She sighed. "Your power of persuading people never ceases to amaze me."

"I know."

End chapter 


	7. The Jealousy

Author's Note: In a middle of a Secret Santa event here, but I manage! Merry Almost Christmas everyone!

(There's an Easter egg here in this chapter, can you find it? I bet you can't!)

Chapter 6

"So you're saying that you just made Subaru leave because you don't want anyone interrupting your slave in carrying on your orders?" Miroku said in a bored voice.

"Yes." Inuyasha replied, taking a bite of his ramen.

"Or maybe more like you don't want anyone stealing your bitc-" The hanyou suddenly spit out the ramen he was eating before his bestfriend could finish.

"S-shut up, you perverted twat! Its not like that!" Somehow, there was a slightly visible shade of red on his face.

"Is that the sound of denial I hear?" One of their companions, a wolf yokai named Ayame, stuck her head inside their room.

"Inu here is getting jealous." Miroku started poking Inuyasha by the shoulder much to Inuyasha's displeasure.

"Ohohoho! I knew it! You're falling in love with that public school girl!" Ayame went inside and clapped her hands together. "My predictions have come true!"

"Ugh! To hell with all of you! I'm going out!" Inuyasha stood up and began walking away.

"You know what they say man! The more you hate, the more you love!" Ayame called out to him.

As he walked to the gymnaisum he noticed his bi-erm, slave, talking to her best friend. He quickly hid behind a pillar and listened to their conversation at a safe distance with his demonic hearing.

"What do you think of Subaru? Wasn't he so cute?" Kagome was saying.

"I know right? Such a gentleman too!" Sango giggled. "I wish Miroku could be like that too!"

"Not to mention he helped me a lot of times already! He's so cool!"

His snowy ears twitched and a growl escaped from him. That little son of a...

"Yo!"

"HOLY SHIT!" He shouted, jumping. The culprit, namely Ayame, blinked at him before laughing.

"Wow! You are such a big coward!"

"Shut up!"

Ayame peered over his shoulder and whistled. "Why not go talk to her?"

"And ruin my perfect month of ordering her around? No way."

"Fine, then I'll go talk to her to talk to you." She started to walk towards the unaware humans, but two hands grabbed her pigtails and dragged her back.

"Are you insane?!" he hissed and she smirked.

"Why? Don't wanna embarrass yourself in front of your new GIRLFRIEN-" Before she could continue to shout he instantly covered her mouth with his hand.

"Crazy woman, you're even worse than that wolf shit."

Ayame pulled away and went back to their room. "I manage."

*meanwhile*

"All Sportswriters, please report to the 2nd grade building. The contest is about to start." The announcer spoke throughout the halls.

"That's my cue! Wish me luck!" Sango waved and went to join the other Sportswriters."

"You'll do fine!" Kagome waved back.

Suddenly her vision got dark. Someone was covering her eyes!

"Guess who?" a teasing voice asked, and she instantly knew.

"Subaru." She answered, and as the said person took away their hands she faced him with an eyebrow raised. "Seriously?"

"I know. Where's your boyfriend?"

"He's not-" she stopped, remembering the events from before. "-here. He's with his team."

"Okay. Hey, I know you're probably busy with him, but if you have any time to spare..." Subaru looked down.

"I'll go."

He whipped his head up. "Wait, really?"

"Yeah. I could use a break." She grinned at him. "How about right now?"

"O-okay."

*time skip*

'Stupid day, stupid friends, stupid girl, going out with that stupid wimp,' Inuyasha tapped on a table as he watched Kagome and Subaru from afar. 'I didn't say anything about flirting with boys, did I?'

'No, you didn't' a voice answered in his head.

'Who are you?' he asked.

'I'm you.'

'You're me? Then who's me?'

'Idiot. Never mind that.'

'Why are you here?'

'I know what you're feeling right now.'

'And that is?'

'Jealousy.'

'That's got to be the stupidest thing I've ever heard.'

'Don't deny it pal, you're starting to fall for her, I can see it.'

'How is that even possible?'

'Because I'm you.'

"Uh... Inuyasha?" Miroku shook on his best friend by the shoulder. "Are you okay?"

As for Inuyasha? He just kept staring into space glaring like a predator.

'Stupid feelings.'

End chapter

Author's Note: Yeah, I know, its short but I was in SUCH a rush! Once again, thank you kind people for reviewing and liking this story! Its what keeps me going! 


	8. The Instinct

Author's Note: Huh. Nothing else to say here, now please scroll down...

Chapter 7

*the next day*

Kagome sat down on her chair as she and the other Feature Writers waited for the teacher in charge. She saw Inuyasha from far back, but she ignored his death glare and faced the blackboard.

'What's his deal?' she thought.

Finally the teacher in charge arrived. "Alright contestants, are you ready?"

All students replied with a chorus of yes.

"Now, each of you will write about something you have experienced last Christmas and what you will expect this year's coming Christmas Day. All erasures will be a deduction of score. Good luck!"

Picking up her pen, Kagome put her head low and looked at the paper in front of her. But Inuyasha's intense staring kept distracting her, and she fought the urge to stand up and yell at him.

'Ignore him, Kagome. He's just a cruel jerk that wants to ruin your life. Just finish this thing so that you can never see his shitty face ever again. Even if it looks cute especially when he smiles-oh god no! What the hell am I thinking?!'

She violently shook her head and started to write, resisting to make eye contact with those glaring amber eyes.

*after that*

Kagome waited for her other friends outside the contest building. A nervous feeling climbed up on her. 'Oh geez, I hope I passed.'

"Hey beautiful." a voice spoke behind her. She turned around to find the owner of the voice.

A tall boy with dark hair in a ponytail and electric blue eyes smirked at her with his arms crossed. "Waiting for someone?"

"Uh... yeah, actually." she replied. 'I got a bad feeling about this guy.'

"Well, why wait? Why not go with me instead? It'll be much more fun." He was leaning over to her, and she didn't like it.

"Hey guy, ever heard of personal space?" She tried to look for an escape, but she was trapped.

"Oh, playing hard to get eh? I do love a challenge."

"Leave her alone you little shit."

She sighed with relief as Inuyasha started to walk towards them. 'Weird, usually I hate it when he's around, but now...'

The unknown guy backed away. "Heh, so you're here too, canine boy? No wonder why. I can smell you all over this wench."

She felt confused. "Uh, what?"

"She's off limits from you. Now go away before I make you."

"Since when did you make the rules, dipshit?"

Kagome saw a flash of crimson from the hanyou's eyes as he growled and grabbed her harshly by the wrist.

"I'm telling you, if I ever see you lay one finger on her, I will not hesitate to kill you. So until then, get the hell away from her. Or. Else."

His words seemed to work as the boy walked away, not before grumbling about getting revenge as he did.

"Hey now, let go of my hand, it hurts you know!" she tried swatting his hand away, but he kept his forceful grip and he turned around to face her.

"And you? Didn't I already tell you to stay away from guys especially like those suckers?"

"I don't take orders from the likes of you!"

"Unfortunately, you do." He sent her against the wall, again, leaning closer to her. She began to tremble when his face got close to hers, feeling his intense stare over herself.

"Do I have to put a mark on you to show them you're mine?" He bared his sharp fangs over her exposed neck. She swallowed nervously, her heart beating rapidly.

"What? W-who said that I belonged to you?!" she protested, gathering up her courage.

"Me." he growled again and suddenly gave a soft nip on her skin.

"T-the hell are you doing?! P-pervert!"

"Shut up! Before I make you." He finally pulled away and left without another word.

"Oh for crying out loud! Get back here! I demand answers now!" she yelled and ran to chase him.

But he was already gone.

"Ugh! Why must you torture me so?!"

*after that*

It had been a weird day. Many of Kagome's team have been giving her odd smiles for the past hours. She wanted to know, but nobody would answer.

"Okay, enough. What is it?" she demanded at dinner time in their room.

Sango just kept up with her smile. "Oh, you know."

Yuka did the same look. "You've always known."

Kagome raised an eyebrow. "What? I don't know what you're talking about."

"Oh, my best friend, don't deny the truth, its not good for the health." Sango patted her best friend on the shoulder.

"No! Seriously I have no idea what you guys are talking about!"

"Why didn't you tell us?!" Yuka suddenly tackled her on the floor. Luckily there was a mattress underneath them.

"Waa! What are you saying?!" Kagome struggled to escape from Yuka's death hold.

"The private boy priss is your boyfriend!" Sango started shaking her like crazy. "Ahahaha! I thought you had the hots for Hojo!"

"But I-" she suddenly stopped. 'Come to think of it... I have gotten over my crush on Hojo recently... So does that mean... OH KAMI NO.'

"Kyaaaah! That stupid, little, son of a-ugh! What has he done to me!" And with that, Kagome left screaming bloody murder like a banshee.

*meanwhile*

"You bit her?!" Miroku exclaimed for what seemed to be the nth time.

"Weren't you listening? I said I almost bit her!" Inuyasha yelled back at his best friend.

"Aw, come on! Why not?" Ayame groaned and resumed hugging her Pikachu plush doll. (Don't ask me how it came to be, its a long story)

"It just... I mean that I..."

"Well, now that I think about it, your yokai side is starting to take over you." Miroku started tapping on the floor and his head lowered down on a thinking stance. "You never reacted that way towards-"

"What did I say about mentioning that name?" The hanyou boy snarled and Miroku kept his mouth shut.

"Boo. I was looking forward to see you mark her for life, I mean, ain't she your girlfriend?" Ayame pouted.

"She's not-" Then he remembered. "-gonna like it without any permission."

"But its dangerous for you to just let your yokai rage inside you too long. If you don't let it all out..." Ayame did a slicing motion with her hand on her neck. "Bye bye doggie."

Inuyasha was about to speak when a loud knocking on their door interrupted him. Ayame stood up from the floor and went to answer the door.

"Who is it?" She called and went face to face with an angry Kagome. However the wolf girl didn't even seemed fazed. "Oh, its you! I had this feeling you were gonna come over! Come in!"

Kagome stormed inside and went to face her "master". She grabbed him by the front of his shirt. "Listen you little-"

"Kiss each other!" Ayame suddenly said.

Silence.

"Idiot." he whispered angrily at her. "Did you forget?!"

"I didn't, obviously!" She hissed back.

"Then since you're here, you have to do as I say." He suddenly grabbed her by the shoulders and tackled her on the makeshift bed on the the floor. All of his friends facefaulted for some reason.

"Now be a good slave, and behave." He stood up and went back to his friends. She shook her head violently and pounced on him from behind, a pillow as her weapon.

"Revenge!"

Ayame got excited and grabbed a nearby pillow. "Oh boy, pillow fight!"

And that is how their last night in RSPC camp ended.

End chapter... I think...

Author's Note: I warned you. 


	9. The Parentals

Author's Note: Hey guys! Sorry for not updating for so long, was just distracted from vacation and school work. Well don't think this story is dead just now! Here's another chapter by Yandere-kun!

Chapter 8

*next day, announcement day*

"Tenth place in the Sportswriting Category..."

Kagome sighed as she and her group sat within the bleachers waiting for the results. She just wasn't feeling optimistic. It was snowing in the middle of January but she felt it was a terrible time for the snow to arrive. Crossing her arms she stared into space and kept silent.

Sango noticed her best friend's behavior and tapped on her shoulder. "Hey, what's the matter?"

"Hm? Oh, nothing. I was just thinking of something."

"Your boyfriend I bet?"

"Haha. Very funny. No."

Sango shook her head with disbelief. The girl was lying and she could literally sense it.

"And now to announce the top ten for the Feature Writing Contest!"

Kagome groaned.

"Oh, it can't be that bad. You're one of the best writers I know." Hojo gave her a smile of encouragement.

"Yeah, and I've seen how you write. You use words so sophisticated it gives me a nosebleed." Yuka added and was given a light punch on the shoulder.

"And now for the first placer! And surprise, its a tie like last time!"

Another groan.

"Its Shikon National Highschool and Austine University! Get up here you lucky winners!"

She hid behind her scarf. 'I hate this. I hate all of you.'

"Well? Go and bask in that glory with your boyfriend!" Sango gave her a none too gentle push and the angry girl went running towards the stage to receive her recognition.

She gave a sideways glance at her enemy/master/pretend boyfriend. He was giving her a secret smirk behind his crimson scarf and she loathed it.

She wanted to tackle him and murder him right in the middle of the stage. RIGHT. NOW.

*after that*

"All aboard the bus!"

Kagome shook the snow off her head as she sneezed. It just wasn't fair.

'Why kami? Why does it have to be me?'

Just then her phone rang, making her jump. She took it out from her jacket pocket and furiously swiped on the lock screen and answered the call.

"What?!"

"Calm down, crazy freak, its only me." It was Inuyasha.

"Well what is it now?!" she yelled at the phone and ignoring the looks people were giving her.

"I'll be coming over your house after we all get home. I expect you to be changed and ready until I get there. No questions."

"What the hell are you-"

"Like I said, no questions. Now shut up and do as I say, freak." He hung up.

Kagome growled and angrily walked towards the bus. She wanted to kill him so bad!

*at home*

"I'm home Mom!" Kagome called out as her mother rushed to meet her by the door.  
"Oh! How did it go, dear?" Mrs. Higurashi asked, brushing the snow off her daughter's head.

"I won. Again. Looks like I'll be gone for a lot of weeks."

Mrs. Higurashi smiled reassuringly. "I'm so proud of you. You know that, right?"

"Yeah. Thanks Mom. Anyway, where's Souta?"

"Right here!" Souta appeared from out of nowhere.

"Have you been messing around in my room?"

"...no."

"I knew it! You're soooo DEAD!"

"Please forgive me!"

Then her phone rang again. Going to a halt from her mad dash she picked up her phone and answered. "Yes?"

"Its me, freak. Have you changed yet? I'm almost to your house."

"Not yet! Can't you even be at least patient?!"

"No."

"Argh! Okay, okay! Just don't call me anymore!" she screamed and ran directly to her room.

Souta spotted a car stopping by the front of ther house. "Whoa! Cool ride!" he excitedly ran outside, his eyes sparkling.  
He studied the vehicle and smiled excitedly.

"Should I... or shouldn't... But it looks so cool..." Souta pondered out loud.

"Well why don't you then?" a gruff voice spoke out to him from above. He quickly whipped his head up, seeing a boy about his sister's age looking down at him with amusement.

"Are you... nee-chan's boyfriend?"

"Yeah. I am."

Just then Kagome came out, grumbling and putting on her boots. She nearly face faulted when she saw Souta talking to Inuyasha.

'Darn that kid...' she thought as she reluctantly went up to them with a frown on her face.

"Here, I'm ready. Now can we just get this over with?"

"About time." He did a brofist with Souta much to her horror. "See you around kid."

"Yeah! Can't wait to get on a ride in there!"

As the two drove through the streets, she rubbed her hands together. "Why am I being dragged again, actually?"

"My parents took the bait. They wanna meet you in person. Even my older brother's skeptical. Shippo's just happy to see you again." he replied with a bored look.

"Well, he's certainly a much better sight than you anyway."

"Shut up freak."

That struck a nerve within her. "Why don't you use my real name for once, huh?!"

"I can call you whatever I want, slave." He sticks out his tongue at her.

She pouted and crossed her arms, avoiding him. "Fine then."

Finally they arrived in front of his house and she hurriedly opened the door of the car and went outside the snowing outdoors. She saw the large doors open, revealing a very happy Shippo.

"Onee-chan!" he exclaims and jumps into her arms.

"Nice to see you again, Shippo!"

"Oh, and onee-chan! Can we play? Can we?" he pleaded and she nodded, unable to resist his cuteness.

"Okay, okay. How about we go inside now, huh?"

"Yay!" Shippo took her hand and practically took her along with him inside the cozy mansion, the warmth it emmited making her comfortable.

"So, you must be Kagome, correct?" A gentle voice spoke up. "I didn't know you were this beautiful."

Kagome looked up to find an older woman smiling at her. "Oh, um, thank you."

"Mommy, she saved me from the pool the last time she was here! She swims very fast!" Shippo told the woman and she smiled again.

'So this is their mom. Wow.' Kagome mused from her thoughts.

"Their father and brother wouldn't be home until next week, but you would have been surprised about their excitement to meet you." She spoke again. "My name is Izayoi, dear. Pleasure to meet such a charming girl as you."

Kagome couldn't help but return her smile.

"Is it okay if I play with her, Mommy?" Shippo asked and Izayoi nodded, making him cheer out with excitement.

"Come on onee-chan!"

As Shippo and Kagome went towards the playroom Inuyasha finally showed up. "Where are they going?"

"To Shippo's playroom." Izayoi smiled at her older son. "You're lucky to have found a nice girl such as her. I'm proud of you, dear."

"Uh, yeah. I did. Thanks." he replied, secretly pleading for his mom to ignore his shifty eyes.

Meanwhile at the playroom Kagome grinned as she watched Shippo climb up the large teddy bear and sit on its stomach. "Look onee-chan! This is my teddy! Inu-onii-chan gave it to me in my birthday!"

"Really?" she asked, a bit surprised. 'Huh, looks like that jerk does have a nice side...'

She returned to reality when a plastic ball bounced on her head from behind. She turned around to meet Inuyasha's face close to hers. And I mean, VERY close.

"WAAA!" she shrieked as she toppled down on the floor. Unfortunately she grabbed on his scarf and pulled him along with her.

She groaned at the pain on the back of her head, but it wasn't serious. Opening her eyes she looked up to find him on top of her, his arms both around her sides. He had a rare look of shock in his face.

They stared at each other for a moment before quickly scrambling away from each other. Shippo laughed.

"You two DO like each other!" he kept on laughing.

Kagome looked at Inuyasha from the corner of her eye, her face turning crimson. He caught her looking and she immediately looked away.

It was going to be a long day.

End chapter

Author's Note: BACK FROM THE DEAD I AM! I am so sorry for a long delay, but hopefully this will make up for the lost time. I haven't forgotten about this story, really. 


	10. The First Kiss

Author's Note: So, I got to convince my grandfather to buy me that new Pokemon Sun and Moon game (I got Moon, but I'll be expecting to get Sun soon according to him) and I have trouble picking the best starter. Any Sun/Moon players here? Help a fellow Pokemon fan out?

Chapter 9

*at Austine University, in the student council office*

Miroku casually looked up into the computer for the council reports. He was busy submitting them when the door suddenly slammed open and he jumped and crashed on the floor by default.

"Gah! Dude! Don't do that!" he yelled from the floor.

The culprit, Inuyasha, growled angrily before stomping to the computer and started typing furiously on the keyboard. Miroku recovered from his shock and hoisted himself up.

"Uh... what's happening?"

"It's her," Inuyasha replied with rage. "It's her again."

"Who? Kagome?" Miroku still couldn't see the problem.

"No, idiot! I meant her!" The hanyou boy grabbed his friend by the necktie of his school uniform and dragged him towards the computer screen. It showed the list of new students in Austine.

"I can't see-oh. Oh. That is bad." Miroku looked into a certain student file and shook his head. "What do you suggest we do?"

"I don't know. Why now, Miroku? Why now when I am already done going after her?"

"Well, you can always go to Kagome for help-" Before Miroku could continue, Inuyasha already sprung up and ran outside.

"Okay..."

*time skip*

Kagome angrily grumbled as she walked behind Inuyasha. He had somehow come to SNHS and interrupted her classes, claiming to come with him because of an emergency. She of course, had no choice but to follow.

Now they were walking towards the student council office of Austine.

"Remember what I told you, freak."

"Yeah, yeah. I know." she spat out, crossing her arms. The snowy weather added to her bad mood and she kept sulking on the way.

She looked up to find the female Austine students glaring at her bitterly, and she couldn't help but shiver with fear. She unknowingly held onto Inuyasha's hand, taking him by surprise.

He stopped walking and turned to look at her. She wasn't focused at him, but rather focused on the dirty looks the female students were giving her.

He glared at the girls. "Do you mind? You're frightening my girlfriend here. Mind your own business." Then he turned around, still holding her hand, and walked away from the shocked girls.

"Uh... um..." Kagome stuttered. He looked at her from the corner of his eye.

"Don't mention it."

When they finally arrived, he directed her to a nearby chair. "Behave, freak."

"Hmph." she pouted and looked away from him. 'He's so confusing! One minute he's being nice, then the next second he's back to being a jerk!'

The door opened and an elderly woman entered, along with a girl beside her. Kagome stared at the girl.

'She... she looks like... like me...'

The girl looked like a different version of Kagome. Her hair was longer than hers and her face more menacing. She looked at Inuyasha coldly, who looked back with the same hostility.

"Inuyasha, this is one of our new students who you will guide here in school. Since you both know each other already, I presume no introduction is needed." The old woman spoke up before leaving the three of them in the office.

Nobody spoke for a minute.

Kagome felt awkward, then tried to speak, but the girl beat her to it.

"I see you haven't changed a bit, Inuyasha." she talked in a manner that freaked Kagome out a little.

"...Yeah." Inuyasha refused to make eye contact and kept his gaze onto a nervous Kagome. "Why did you come back, huh?"

"Is it wrong to come and see my boyfriend again?" The girl replied. Kagome felt her stomach drop at those words.

"I am not your boyfriend anymore. Do you expect me to stay loyal to you after what you've done?" he snapped.

Then the girl's eyes fell onto Kagome. She flinched at the cold look she gave her. "And who is this, hm? A flimsy copy of me?"

"Kagome is no copy of yours." he growled with pure venom in his voice. "She happens to be my girlfriend, so watch what you say to her or else."

Kagome's eyes widened at his words. 'H-he said my name again... Is he... defending me?'

"So you have replaced me? With some common piece of trash?"

"Yes." Inuyasha glared at the girl and Kagome could have sworn his eyes turned red for a second. "I don't like it when you insult her very much, so I suggest you just leave."

The girl looked a bit angry before leaving the office. Kagome gaped, unable to believe what she had just witnessed.

"..." she stared at him and he stared back. A hint of red spread across his face before saying, "Don't get assuming, freak! I only said that because I'm not in the mood for trouble."

"Who... was that?" she asked. "She looked like the girl from your laptop wallpaper."

"None of your business. Now get your ass over here in the computer and type up everything I say."

'Yup. He's a nutjob.' she thought.

*after that*

The basketball court was noisy as Kagome sat by the bleachers. She watched as the Austine basketball team did their practice and who's the captain? Pretty obvious, ne?

"Hey! Freak! Come over here!"

She reluctantly strode towards him, sulking. He crossed his arms at her and frowned.

"Wow, Captain, she's cute."

"Totally. She's a keeper."

She smiled nervously at all the attention from the boys. 'Oh gosh, why must I fangirl so?!'

Then a hand on her shoulder startled her. "I've got an announcement to make." Inuyasha declared. "This girl is my girlfriend, so I suggest you back off. And oh, don't fall for her either."

Kagome wanted to stick her head into the snow. 'For the love of... argh!'

She started walking away from his grasp, her expression angry although it wasn't visible.

"Freak!"

'Go to hell.'

"Freak! Turn around!"

'Turn around? Wha-' Big mistake.

Everything turned black.

*after that (again)*

'Ugh... my head...' Kagome groaned as agonizing pain took over her head. She waited for it to subside, then opened her eyes. A basketball had somehow hit her on the head.

She was in Austine's school clinic, but nobody was around the room. She lied back down on the makeshift bed and closed her eyes.

"I know you're awake, freak."

"Leave me alone." she replied to the voice, knowing who it was. "Just let me suffer."

"Keh, maybe I should. I told you to turn around, but you wouldn't listen." He sat down on a chair beside the bed.

"Oh, for crying out loud! Just go away!" she sat up, ignoring her pain.

"Make me." he looked at her with intensity.

"I'll make you leave, alright! Why are you so mean to me? Subaru's nicer than you anyway!" she yelled. She didn't notice his fierce growl at the mention of Subaru's name.

"Have you been seeing that kid? I already told you slave, you're forbidden from seeing him!" 'Kami, I must be getting crazy over this wench.' he thought.

"So what if I was! I couldn't care less what you would do about it! Besides, its all just pretend anyway, so why would it bother you that much?!"

"I'll make sure you never see him again!"

"Oh yeah? How are you supposed to do that, genius?!" She retaliated, not noticing how their faces inched closer at their every reply.

"By doing this." he suddenly grabbed her shoulders and pulled her towards him. She gave a sound of surprise when he bent down and kissed her hard.

Her eyes grew wide as dinner plates.

Somehow she started loosening herself, surrendering to his touch. He kissed her again, only this time, more tender than the last one.

"Maybe that will teach you a lesson." he whispered and stood up. He passed through the open door and left her speechless.

'That jerk... stole my first kiss...' was the only thought she had in her mind.

After that incident she called onto Sango in her phone. Her lips still felt swollen after the intense kissing scenario she experienced. She heard Sango answer after a few rings.

"Hello?"

"Sango... I have some news."

"Kagome? What is it?"

She took a deep breath. "He... he... kissed me."

"Who? Inuyasha?"

"...yes."

"Really? That is so great! I'm so happy for you!"

"What? No! That's not a good thing! It was my first kiss! He wasn't supposed to be the one to take it!"

"Well, can't help you with that. You two make a good couple and that's a fact. ."

"W-wait-" Then Sango hung up.

Kagome sighed and rubbed her temples.  
"I hope this month goes by soon."

Unknown to her, a tall, dark figure was hiding behind a wall, listening to her.

'So I'm her first kiss huh? Good...'

End chapter

Author's Note: There ya go! Their first actual kissing scene! I'm not into mushy stuff so don't sue me, okay! This doesn't mean they like each other already, but they will soon! They always do... mwahahahaha... 


	11. The Pervert

Author's Note: Oh my god. GODDAMN IT I APOLOGIZE FOR THE DELAY ONCE AGAIN. SCHOOL LIFE MUST BE GETTING INTO MY HEAD... and I should probably stop typing in all caps now.

Chapter 10

"Let's make use of this time to practice your song for the contest." Sango picked up the black guitar resting on the bed. She and Kagome were at her place that day.

"Okay, but where's your brother?" Kagome looked around.

"Oh, you mean Kohaku? He went out to borrow his friend's drum set. He's gonna help us with your song too."

"Do I really have to?"

"Yes." Another voice spoke out and Miroku came in, casually smiling at the two girls.

"What are you doing here?" Kagome asked.

"Wow, its not like you consider me as a friend at all!" Miroku faked a hurt expression as Sango cuffed her boyfriend on the head.

"You know him. He has this habit of breaking into my house all the time." Then Sango gave the dark haired boy a death glare when she felt his hand close to her, erm, behind. He grinned nervously, taking his hand back. "And being a total pervert."

"Sorry."

"So, this contest starts next Monday before my flight to the US. Care to explain what to do before that?"

"Well for starters, what song inspires you the most?"

"Hmm... that's difficult... I got a lot of favorites." Kagome started to think.

Miroku reached over and took the black guitar into his arms and started strumming it. "How about something that can strike emotion not only you, but to everyone else?"

"Good point. Write that one on your notes." Sango handed Kagome a notebook and pen. "We'll need the pointers."

Then the cry of a Pikachu startled them and Miroku gave another nervous grin before fishing his phone out of his pocket as the girls looked at him with disbelief. "What? I'm a Pokemon gamer. Hold on, I got a call, be right back." He left the room as soon as he answered the call.

"I can't believe that guy. Not only a pervert, but has this weird obsession over Pokemon." (No offense to Pokemon gamers) Sango shook her head.

"Let him. At least its one of the things you can use against him when he tries something, well, Miroku-like." Kagome smiled and set the notebook down on the floor she was sitting on.

Just then Miroku returned, grinning like the idiot he is. "Don't mind me here, girls, just gonna do something important..." he sat down back on the floor and they stared at him suspiciously.

"Something tells me that it wouldn't be good." Sango glared at him warily.

"What did you do?" Kagome demanded.

"You'll see."

The sound of footsteps was then heard. Suddenly the door bolted open, revealing a very pissed off Inuyasha.

Miroku was just smiling calmly. (Face it, he's a certified weirdo)

"What the hell is she doing here?" Inuyasha growled angrily at Kagome, who raised an eyebrow with confusion.

"Okay seriously you perverted idiot, what the effing hell did you just do?!" Sango grabbed Miroku by the collar and shook him harshly.

"Nothing! Just told a couple of lies, that's all!"

"YOU WHAT?!" Now everyone in the room was yelling.

"WHAT DID YOU TELL HIM MIROKU?!" Kagome screeched.

"Uh... I told him that you were here and Subaru came along too... Look, I just wanted to bring him along alright?" Miroku grinned and the girls pounced on him.

Miroku kept his mouth shut the next few hours, a couple of bruises on his face. "Eh, it was worth it."

Inuyasha shook his head with disbelief. "Tell me why you're my friend again?"

*time skip brought to you by Yandere-kun screaming in the background*

"Freak actually can sing, eh?"

"Yup. She's joining the contest before the flight."

The hanyou chuckled. "She couldn't even look after herself from strangers. If she was out there singing, I'd eat up my Nintendo and you tell me that wasn't cake."

"But its true!" Sango slammed her hands on the floor, making them all jump. "Tell him, Kagome."

"No way! He'll probably say something to embarrass me, that dumbass." Kagome frowned and hugged the guitar in her arms tighter.

"I'm here and I can hear you, you know." Inuyasha reminded her.

"I don't care."

"What did I say about talking back at me?"

"Yadda yadda."

"THAT'S IT!" He stood up and walked right up to Kagome. "YOU'RE GOING DOWN, SLAVE!"

"NOT IF YOU CATCH ME FIRST! HAHA!"

Miroku just gave a silent laugh. "I swear, those two were made for each other."

-another time skip brought to you by chibi Inuyasha chasing around chibi Kagome-

Kagome hid inside Sango's closet after a few hours running away from her "master". She stiffled a giggle as she watched from the cracks how he struggled to look for her.

"I'm gonna skin you alive, you little brat!"

'Nope, you ain't.' She thought.

He suddenly stopped and sniffed the air. She silently cursed. 'Damn it, forgot he had demon powers.'

There was the sound of footsteps approaching her hiding place. She shrieked when the door opened up, revealing her.

"There ya are! Gotcha-"

Suddenly the tall boy was pushed inside the closet by, well, Miroku and he locked up the door, chuckling by himself.

"Why did you do that, nitwit?!" Sango stared at the closet, her mind starting to form various images about what was going on inside.

"They needed some quality time. What can I say? I'm a certified matchmaker."

All he received was a punch and a kick from his girlfriend.

"I swear, when I get out of here, I'm going to kill you!" Inuyasha yelled out from the closet.

"Chill you rage quitting douche. Its just a closet." Kagome boredly spoke up.

"AND YOU!" He pointed an accusing finger at her. "YOU STARTED ALL OF THIS SHIT!"

"DID NOT!"

"DID TOO!"

"DID NOT!"

"DID TOO!"

"Want me to kiss you again?" he suddenly asked and she went quiet, her face turning pink.

"N-no way!" she rudely pushed his face away. "You were a jerk the last time! You stole my first kiss!" And with those words her eyes widened and she quickly covered her mouth with her hands.

"You think I didn't know already?" he said darkly, amber eyes glinting with lust. She swallowed nervously, all confidence begining to fade away from her.

"You deserve a bad punishment this time, freak." He began to lean closer to her. She crawled backwards to avoid him, but she felt her back press against the wall, reaching a dead end.

"Stay away from me, o-or else!" she protested. Why was he acting so weird?!

"Or else, what?" he continued crawling towards her slowly, his eyes never leaving hers.

Then everything went silent.

Sango waited for a few moments until she stepped up and started shaking the closet. The door swung open and both Inuyasha and Kagome dropped on the floor.

"Ouch! You didn't have to be so rough!" Kagome exclaimed, but Miroku misunderstood those words as he smiled suggestively. His best friend noticed and joined in.

"Oh, but I knew you liked it rough." he smirked, and the raven haired girl's face went crimson red and she stuttered, turning away from him.

"I HATE YOU SO MUCH!"

"Same here, freak."

*meanwhile*

The snow fell down much moderate and a lone figure watched from the window of his car the group of rowdy teenagers, two of them running around and two of them just standing and watching.

He narrowed his eyes. He knew that with dysfunctionality like that, they would be a difficult lot to handle.

Then without so much a sound, he drove away, a sinister plan in mind.

End Chapter

Author's Note: Never fear! Summer is coming near! So expect more chapters then. My final exams are coming next week so we have a lot of reviewing to do, so I probably won't be updating again for a LONG time. But please keep your patience and thank you for reading.

(Also I noticed that there's so many smiling Miro's here) 


	12. The Pokepuns

Author's Note: Here and alive with a fresh new chapter! I just became Champion of Pokemon Omega Ruby and I'm totally addicted to this game so expect a lot of references.

WARNING: CONTAINS STUPID POKEMON PUNS I GOT FROM THE INTERNET *"I wouldn't want to let Mew get away with insulting me." - just replace you with Mew and you'll see~

Chapter 11

There was a time and place for everything.

And she came at the wrong time at the right place.

She had gotten used to him chasing her around that it was the first time she had felt such a strong emotion when she saw him with another. Another version of her.

Her usually stoic face formed a frown as the image of a certain girl came in her mind. She wanted her to leave. She wanted her to disappear.

She wanted her to die.

Soon, when the time was right...

She would soon be no more.

*time skip brought to you by Decidueye and Incineroar arguing in the background*

Inuyasha lazily laid on the couch of his home, his red Nintendo in his hands as he pressed on the buttons. There was nothing to do except rest for his flight to the US with the so called freak he called his slave.

Shippo sat down on the floor just beside his head and watched him play. "Wow! Pokemon Omega Ruby? I know that game!"

"Well that was an Onix-pected statement," an amused smile curled into his lips as he looked at Shippo who was laughing. (I'm sorry, I had to :-|)

"Really Inu-onii-chan? Pokemon puns?"

"I'm trying hard not to say them, but I Relicanth." He continued and that made his little brother laugh even harder. Inuyasha chuckled and resumed pressing buttons.

"You know, your eyes are going to pop if you keep on playing that game." another voice spoke up and they looked up to see who it was.

Shippo sprung up and started jumping around. "Yay! Nii-san is back!"

"Oh hey Fluffy." Inuyasha just raised a hand, not awknowledging his half brother's existance. He just kept his amber eyes glued on the 3DS.

"How many times have I told you not to call me that?"

"Oops, sorry, Fluffy, did I piss you off again?"

"Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, stop arguing. Especially in front of Shippo." another voice prevented them from fighting any further.

"Daddy!" Shippo exclaimed. "You're back!"

"Yup. Did you miss me, shrimp?" Their father picked the little fox yokai up into his arms.

"Uh-huh! But Inu-onii-chan's been taking good care of me!"

"I see you're starting to act responsible for once." Sesshomaru crossed his arms at his brother who was still lying on the couch.

"And all because Inu-onii-chan got a girlfriend!" Shippo blurted out.

"Speaking of which, where is she? I'd like to introduce her to your father." Izayoi then appeared and stood beside her husband.

"She's at home. I don't wanna bother her today." Inuyasha turned around and continued playing on his 3DS. 'I just don't want her to know how much of a weirdo you guys are. Besides, our stupid one month contact is almost ending, so this wouldn't be much of a deal.'

'Is it?'

"Well, we can go call her some other time then. Now how about we all get some lunch outside, huh?" their father declared and Shippo cheered out loud.

"I want steak!"

-time skip at the airport-

Kagome stared at her own Nintendo 3DS playing Pokemon Alpha Sapphire (yesss, I play this game too) as she waited for Inuyasha to arrive. Her luggage was placed beside her seat, and she was all bundled up for the cold weather.

"Ha... take that, you prissy Aqua grunts..." she muttered by herself. "Okay Mega Blaziken, Blaze Kick 'em to shreds!"

"Oi, freak. Stop talking to yourself."

Her head snapped up and she found Inuyasha looking at her rather amusingly, his red 3DS sticking rather close to her blue one. She recognized the game on the screen.

"And I thought I was the weirdo. You play Pokemon."

"At least I don't talk to air like you."

"Hmph!" she turned around and continued to fiddle with her 3DS. "Our ride will arrive shortly. The attendants here said to wait."

"Okay, freak."

"Seriously, use my real name!" she pointed a finger at him angrily.

"Did you forget slave? I'm the master, I get to tell you what to do around here."

"Fine! At least this month's gonna be over, anyways, then I don't have to deal with jerks like you."

He was about to retaliate, but something in her words made him feel something strange. Was that...

...hurt?

'W-why do I feel this way? Is it because I... n-no way! That can't be!'

Kagome then stood up, closing her 3DS. "Well, its time to go. Come along, my oh so mighty master." She sarcastically said as she took her trolley bag and walked away.

"You're going to regret that!"

"Well if you hadn't been such a jerk, I would have. The best you could do is apologize, but since you're too stupid on how to communicate, write it out or whatever."

"I ain't gonna Raichu an apology letter."

She stopped walking and faced him again. "Seriously?"

"And I know its a little Farfetch'd." he continued, smirking.

"Stop it."

"But I expect you to Bayleef it." With another smirk, he walked ahead of her with victory. She groaned and rushed after him.

"Stupid Pokemon puns."

*at the airplane*

"Good Eevee-ning, people, this is your captain speaking, we are now about to enter the Freak continent so prepare for intense stormy weather."

Kagome wanted to kill the boy beside her seat. He had been telling Pokemon puns nonstop, which was starting to annoy her.

"Will you quit it? I'm trying to sleep!" she yelled at him.

"I wouldn't want to let Mew get away with insulting me."

"UGH! STOP IT! IT AIN'T EVEN THAT FUNNY!"

"Freak used intimidate! Master's Awesomeness prevented Intimidate from working!"

A few hours later, Kagome finally managed to fall asleep. Inuyasha looked out of the window, watching at the starry sky.

He looked back at the sleeping girl. She looked much more innocent, without a care in the world.

A gentle smile spread across his face. 'You're going to be the death of me.'

End chapter

Author's note: Ehhhhhh too short of a chapter at my opinion. But I hope you enjoyed the dumb Pokepuns I picked out for ya all! 


	13. The Random

Author's Note: Before I forget again, let me say thank you to the awesome people that took the time to click on this story and read it all the way. You guys rock, and I mean it.

Chapter 12

It had been past an hour since the plane took off. Kagome frequently slept in the whole trip while Inuyasha just moped around with his 3DS. He sighed and looked back at the sleeping girl.

A strand of hair rested on her face completely, and he resisted the urge to laugh. The freak was sometimes funny, he had to hand it to her.

Reaching out to her slowly, he pushed aside the lock of hair from her face, and he took a good glimpse of her features.

And in that moment, he finally noticed how beautiful she looked.

Suddenly she stirred, her eyes blinking open. He hurriedly scooted back into his seat and pretended to look outside the window, avoiding her gaze.

"Huh... what..." she muttered, rubbing her eyes and yawned. "Are we there yet?"

"Not yet." he answered, surprised at how gentle his voice was. "We're still a few hours away."

"Oh." she looked down, deciding to just stare at her hands. 'H-he's acting nice again...'

He reached over to his front and handed her a sandwich. "Here. You might get hungry. I saved some for you."

"...t-thanks..." Still not giving him direct eye contact she took the sandwhich and bit on it. It was pretty good, not poisoned or anything.

Neither of them spoke (or insulted) to each other in the next few hours.

*time skip brought to you by a spinning Rowlet*

"Finally, we're here!" Kagome stretched her arms. She was now in the US, one of the places she always dreamed of going to.

"Hurry up, freak, opening ceremony starts in ten minutes." Inuyasha grabbed her hand unexpectedly and started dragging her along.

She noticed his grip on her hand wasn't like before; instead he was holding her hand like a lost child, afraid to part ways. She turned red and she violently shook her head.

'Oookayyy, maybe its just the snow that's getting into me.'

They arrived in front of a huge building bustling with students from different schools and countries. She gawked at how there were a lot of people inside.

"Oh God. So many."

"Keh. Its just a bunch of people. Come on, we gotta check in the attendance."

She terribly minded the way he was holding her hand the rest of the way.

*after that*

"I'm sorry, but we have no more rooms left. You best have to share the last room available." The guide told them.

"I ain't sharing a room with you!" she glared at him.

"Look freak, as much as I can't stand being in the same room as you, we have no choice. Do you see a better option left?" he waited for her answer.

No reply.

"Good slave." he jumped on the only bed on the room. "I sleep here."

"Hey! I wanted to sleep in there!"

"Nope, masters only. Slaves on the floor." he said rather muffled because of his face covered by a pillow.

"Ugh! No way!" she climbed on the bed and started her attempt to roll him out. "Come on, you lazy Slowpoke, get out of here!"

"Nuh-uh. I like it here."

"Just, get off!" she tried to push him away, but he suddenly grabbed her by the waist and kept her trapped within his arms.

"Waaa! L-let me go!"

"You were asking it a minute ago, Kagome! Now face the consequences!" He laughed evily and she kept struggling to free herself from his grasp, but something made her stop.

'He... he just called me by name again...'

Inuyasha noticed her being quiet and he shook her a little. "Hey. Freak. Did you just fall asleep?"

"...I-Its nothing!" she shrieked and began to struggle once more. "Now let me go!"

"NEVER! I SHALL IMPRISON YOU AND NEVER LET YOU GO UNTIL YOUR DEATH!"

"Inuyasha, just let me go already!" she elbowed him on the face and he released her.

He rubbed his face and looked at her with an amused smirk. "So you finally got the guts to scream out my name, huh?"

"What's that supposed to mean? You're the one that can't even stop calling me a freak!"

"Yeah, cause it suits you." Then his cocky expression turned into an embarrassed one and he turned his head away from her.

"But, your real name suits you more."

"..." she gaped at the first time he said something nice to her for a change. None of them said any words until...

"Freak, I am hungry. Make me a sandwich."

Nope.

*another time skip brought to you by Green and Red doing the dab*

Kagome silently trudged behind Inuyasha as they navigated through the crowds of students in the dining room. She somehow managed to get herself lost among the people and now she found herself trying to get pass the cramped spaces.

A hand on her shoulder startled her and she turned around and met with two unfamiliar boys. They looked at her with concern.

"Hey, are you okay? You were freaking out a moment ago."

"Y-yeah."

"Oops, forgot to introduce ourselves. I'm Josh, this is Ray." the one with the blonde hair spoke. The other one with the red hair waved hello.

"I'm Kagome. Thanks for letting me out of that crazy crowd."

"No problem. Say, you wouldn't happen to know the Austine University's council president, right?"

"Uh-huh... why?" she said, rather warily.

"Well, we were looking for him because we wanted to talk to him. You guys seem pretty close." Ray pointed out.

"Actually, I-"

"There you are!" Inuyasha walked up to her, not noticing the two boys. "Where have you been?"

"Uh... I got lost?" she replied rather nervously.

"Eyyy! Takahashi! How have you been!" Josh raised a hand and grinned.

"Josh? What are you doing here?" The silver haired boy asked.

"We're competing, what else? We were looking for you when we found out you were around. And seems you have a beauty with you by your side, huh?"

Inuyasha looked down at Kagome, and she looked up at him with a confused face that he found adorable. With a sigh, he smiled at the boys.

"Yup. She's mine, alright."

"W-wait a minute-" Kagome tried to protest but a hand on her head stopped her from talking further.

"Finally! We were wondering how long were you going to go after that other whore! Its a good thing you picked such a nicer, more politer and more prettier girl than the last one."

'Last one? Do they mean the girl that came to Inuyasha's council office the last time?' Kagome thought.

"Well, good luck keeping her. See ya later!" And with that, the two boys left.

"What the hell's your deal?" she asked him after they went back to their room. "Saying stuff like that in public!"

"Just... leave me alone for a minute." he tossed himself onto the bed and ignored her.

"Well if that's what you wanted, then you wouldn't mind me sleeping on the bed as well, huh?"

"I'd mind terribly."

"You're just so difficult! Damn you!" she forced herself beside his lying form and whisked the blanket away from him and covered herself up, avoiding any contact with him.

"Hey! I was using that, freak!" he yelled and stole the blanket back. She sat up and started tugging on it.

"I don't care! Freeze to death!"

"Do you want me to hold you prisoner again? Give me the goddamn blanket!"

"NO!"

"STOP SHOUTING, YOU SOUND LIKE A CHILD!"

"NO, YOU STOP SHOUTING!"

"NO, YOU STOP!"

"NO, YOU!"

"NO, YOU!"

They continued doing tug on war on the poor blanket for minutes. Suddenly Inuyasha pulled hard and that made Kagome get dragged along with it.

"Kyaaaah!"

"Oof!"

"What is all that noise-!" Josh then appeared by their doorstep and his jaw dropped.

There was Inuyasha and Kagome, all tangled up in the blanket, with her on top of him and their faces almost touching each other. Josh swallowed nervously, his face turning red.

"Uh... did I interrupt something?"

"Get out!"

And poor Josh skeddadled away with pure fear from getting skinned alive.

"Actually," Inuyasha looked up at Kagome and smirked suggestively. "He did interrupt something important."

She realized his point. "You little perverted dumbass! I'll murder you!"

"I'd like to see you try."

"Oh I will indeed!"

He laughed and winked at her, making her flustered.

'Crazy girl... but then, you ain't half bad either...'

End chapter

Author's Note: Like I said before, I warned you. 


	14. SPECIAL CHAPTER

Okay, I know you guys expected another chapter but try and hear me out. Since you guys have been so cool, I decided to include this one as a gift. (I know you guys want it~)

Public vs Private Special

(Set in no specific timeline but from the sane fic)

"A-achoo!" Kagome sneezed and wasted yet another tissue paper. She had somehow caught a cold, but luckily it wasn't too serious and she only needed a few days to rest.

Sango shook her head at her. "How did you even get seperated from us anyway?"

"Depression."

Another sneeze.

Sighing, Sango stood up and went to the doorway of Kagome's room. "I'll stop by later, okay? There's an urgent emergency going on."

"Okay. Achoooo!" Kagome sneezed again and lied back into the pillows. Her nose felt runny, and her head felt heavy and weird.

"Ugh... I'm dying Temmie..." she groaned, looking at the weird looking white dog plush doll beside her bed. She tried to sleep, but it was difficult.

Then a knock interrupted her groaning in agony. "Who is it?" she asked in a muffled voice.

"Its me, freak. Let me in." A gruff voice answered.

Oh. Since when did Inuyasha ever visit sick people anyway?

"Uh... okay." She replied. He walked in without another word, his usual cold expression on. He tch'd when he saw her state.

"Pathetic. You went around the rain, weren't you?"

"That's none of your business!" she tried to shout, but her throat hurt so much it rather came out a bit garbled.

"Keep your insults until you recover, freak." He sat down on a chair quite next to her.

"Why are you here, anyway?" she asked.

"I wanted to see you rot in hell." he simply replied, golden eyes meeting with electric blue ones. When all he got was a skeptical look he sighed in defeat. "Look, is it really that bad I came?"

"Yes. You came at a wrong time."

He looked at his left wrist and checked his watch. "Oh well, look at the time then, I guess I must be going." He was about to leave when a hand suddenly grabbed the edge of his shirt and tried pulling him back.

"Wait, I-"

He turned around to find her halfway from leaving her bed, her fingers twisting on the fabric of his shirt. There was a slightly embarrassed but adorable look on her face as she avoided eye contact with him.

"D-don't go yet..." she pleaded softly, a blush forming immediately on her cheeks.

He seemed to soften a bit as he slightly turned around to face her.

"Can you... can you stay for a while? Please?" she pleaded again, looking up at him at last.

He sighed again, before walking back to her and sitting next to her on her bed. Wrapping the blankets around her he took her by surprise when he lifted her up and set her on his lap, his arms secure around her rather petite form.

She blushed as he started to growl a bit. "Uh... Inuyasha, what are you..."

"Go to sleep, Kagome."

"But I-"

"Just freaking go to sleep already."

Giving a sigh of her own, she obeyed her "master" and set her head on his chest, letting his heart beat lull her to sleep at last.

"You know, you kinda look cute when you sneeze."

She let out a whine and he chuckled humourously, knowing he can still piss her off.

"I swear, if you tell anyone about this Kagome..."

"Jeez, doggy, just let me sleep already."

End Special

Author's Note: I'm very sleepy right now, but you can expect the official chapter soon. Don't worry! 


	15. The Confrontation

Author's Note: And this is where things get serious... not. Okay, I was just joking. Anyways did you like that Special I sent just for all of you? I bet you did, haha! If not, well, alright then.

Chapter 13

"So how are things going in America, dear?" Mrs. Higurashi asked Kagome as they both talked through the phone. She and Inuyasha were just moping around their room, watching the bustling contestants rush towards their events while waiting for their own.

"Its really impressive here. The building we're in is so huge! I wish you could have seen it, Mom!"

"Hey! What about me?" Souta rambled from the speaker.

"You too, shrimp." Kagome replied teasingly.

"Well, do your best in the competition then. We'll call you later, okay?"

"Okay Mom. See ya."

"Hey freak, make me a sandwich."

She rolled her eyes and stood up. "Ugh, fine." 'It'll be over soon anyway.' She looked back at him and he huffed as he kept his focus on his 3DS. She shook her head and went outside towards the kitchen to get his food.

Meanwhile the phone in the hanyou boy's pocket rang and he groaned, closing the hinge of his 3DS and answering his call. "Yeah? Who's calling?"

"Death."

"I know its you, Fluffy. Threats like that don't bother me." Inuyasha rolled his eyes.

"Don't call me that. Anyway, I only called because Dad wanted me to. That's all."

"Aww, or maybe you just miss me, Sesshomaru?"

"Shut up."

Inuyasha just laughed. "Denial isn't healthy, Fluffy. Tell Mom and Dad I said hi. And tell the shrimp I said hi too."

"Whatever. Are you done now?"

"Yes."

Pressing the end button, he sighed, looking up at the unfamiliar ceiling. Suddenly a random image of Kagome popped up and he actually jumped.

'Great, now I'm hallucinating.' he thought wryly.

His fists clenched unintentionally as the images of the said girl began to get more, well... I don't even...

He hit himself on the head. The girl was clouding his train of thought and he was getting worried about his sanity.

So what if he found her smile cute?

So what if he liked the way she greets people with respect and kindness?

So what if he found her lips intoxicating?

So what if he had growing feelings for her?

He frowned at the door. "Why is that freak taking so long?" He stood up and finally decided to leave the room.

When he got to the second floor halls he heard a familiar voice. But instead of talking, he heard a sniffle.

Crying. Someone was crying.

And he instantly knew who it was.

Running towards a corner he found Kagome sitting by the balcony of the building, her eyes fixed upon the sky. She watched as the snow fell down tenderly, and sighed, not knowing he was right behind her.

"Kagome."

She jolted up, quickly rubbing her eyes with her sweater sleeve and stood up. "W-what do you want?"

"You've been taking too long. Where have you been?" He asked, hoping he didn't sound too concerned. Maybe because he was.

"Uh... Nowhere. Let's just go back, the event's about to start." She said and walked past him briskly, as if trying to avoid him.

She was.

"Wait." he grabbed her hand, making her surprised. She stood still, afraid to turn around and face him. He walked right up to her and whispered,

"Tell me what's wrong."

She hitched a breath. The way he spoke those simple words, they were nothing what he usually told her. He was being gentle, being caring, being nice for a change.

Throughout all the cruelties been shot at her a moment ago, it seemed as if he had patched her up whole all over again.

"I-Its nothing. Just a bunch of, uh, bullies. I told them off, you don't need to hunt them down or anything."

"Oh I'll hunt them down." he said lowly, and she instantly regret ever saying those words. "And I'll butcher them whole."

"For a hungry person, you can be a sadist." she shook her head as she tried pulling her hand away from his grip, but failed.

"Why were you crying, freak?" he asked again. She wanted to smack his face against the floor.

"Didn't I tell you? It was nothing, so go away!"

"I can't do that unless you talk."

"Damn you! Why do you even care?!" she swiped his hand away. "Besides, in three days, I won't be bothering you anymore, and we can all go on our own lives normally. Isn't that want you wanted?"

"This isn't about the stupid bet anymore, Kagome." 'It never has been.'

"Oh, sure it wasn't." She bitterly replied, tears threatening to cloud her eyes. He began to feel nervous as the tension increased.

"I'm serious!"

"So am I!"

"Leave alone, will you?!" she started to run, but he grabbed her by the arm and her pulled her back.

Into his arms.

He wrapped his arms around her shaking shoulders as she continued sobbing . He admit, he was quite surprised. Kagome sure looked like the strong, unbreakable type, but here she was, showing a strong sign of weakness.

"Who... did this to you?" he found himself asking.

She hesitated. "I... I saw her."

"Her?" Then he instantly knew.

The girl who repeatedly broke his heart and abandoned him, only to come back and ruin his life some more.

Kikyo.

She was here? How did she find Kagome and me?

He growled, pulling Kagome closer to him as she felt surprised at his sudden move. He knew Kikyo had finally followed them to exact her revenge.

"Kagome." he spoke, and she looked up at him, eyes still streaming with tears. "What did she say? Tell me."

"She... she was threatening me... telling me to kill myself. And she knew about my father... she somehow knew..."

"What happened to your father?"

"He... died. He died when I was in second grade in an accident. I never told anybody until now..."

That struck a nerve in him. How dare that bitch bring up something in the past, especially when its the one that hurt Kagome the worse?

He jumped when he felt her hand touch his, and that was when he realized his fists were clenched. "I miss him... I miss my dad..." she spoke softly. "I must be a mess right now... I'm sure he's disappointed at me..."

"Hey." he finally spoke up again, letting their hands intertwine.

"Hm?"

"You're dad's not disappointed at you."

"How do you know?"

"Do you really need an answer to everything?"

"Probably."

He sighed tiredly and put a hand on her head. "You really are the weirdest freak ever in existance."

"Sucks to be you."

"Know what?" Taking a breath, he looked back at the window she was staring at. "You ain't bad after all."

An awkward silence.

"Uh... You aren't bad either, I guess."

"Thanks. Freak."

She walked away from his hold. "I knew it was too good to be true! I'm out of here!"

"Wait a minute, weren't you crying a minute ago? How did you become so-owwww!" he yelled out when she kicked his knee hard.

"Just thank me I didn't aim at your balls."

"Is that how you thank the guy that helped you stop being a priss?"

Another kick on the knee.

"OWWWW!"

"Yes. Yes I do."

"Crazy bitch!"

Her eye twitched. "Say that again and I'll kick you, but next time it wouldn't be on your knee."

As they bickered, they never noticed the shadow looming behind them.

'These idiots better be worth my time, Kikyo.'

End chapter

Author's Note: Ay, I was too sleepy to post this up last night (in Philippine time), but here you go! And I might throw in another Special sooner or later. Keep up the reviews! 


	16. The Unexpected

Author's Note: Oh hey another update.

Chapter 14

Outside the contest area, a tall girl with raven black hair stood around the cafe next to it, looking around her surroundings. Seeing the coast was clear, she took out her phone and started dialing.

The phone answered after a few rings. "Yes?"

"When are you going to start the plan, you overgrown insect?" she sneered through the line.

"Soon, Kikyo. Just be a bit more patient."

"I'm not anywhere near patient."

"Huh. I knew that. As soon as the time is right, I'll get rid of the girl."

"I expect that to happen. I'll kill you and your boss if you don't succeed."

"Don't worry, Kikyo. Naraku trained me this way, I can handle it."

"Fine. Just make it snappy." Kikyo turned her phone off and started walking away.

She was finally getting close to her revenge.

*meanwhile*

'Ugh, I can't believe its finally going to end. Now I can rest easily on the way home.' Kagome hung around the school benches while waiting for Inuyasha to finish his output for the contest. She heard her phone ring and she looked at the contacts.

It was Subaru.

"Hey, Subaru! Long time no see, how are you?"

"Hey Kagome. I bet you missed me, huh?" That made her laugh.

"Probably."

"How's it going between you and Takahashi-san? Is he treating you okay?" Subaru asked.

"Uh... I guess you could say that. Other than that, its cool in here! Lots of food to eat!"

He laughed. "Typical Kagome, always a food lover. When are you coming back to Japan?"

"Probably tomorrow. I'll see you soon, maybe."

There was a slight silence in Subaru's line. "...yeah. See ya then. Bye Kagome."

"Bye Subaru." As Kagome pressed the end button, she couldn't help but notice the way he suddenly turned quiet. 'Must be something I shouldn't even be worrying about.'

She heard footsteps behind her and she saw Inuyasha finally walking out of the room. He instantly went up to her.

"Took you long enough-" she didn't get the time to finish when he suddenly took her hand. "Where are you taking me this time?"

"Out. We're going out."

"Now?"

"Yes. Aren't you hungry?"

"Well, maybe..."

"Then let's go!" He started to run, and she had no choice but to run as well.

*at some fast food restaurant*

There was an awkward vibe between the two dysfunctional pair as they sat beside each other, waiting for their order. Well, because of what happened a few hours ago, who wouldn't?

"So I guess its finally over next week." He started up, and she nodded rapidly.

"Yeah."

Another awkward silence.

"Its been nice ordering you around freak. The next time I see you again, I'll make sure you be the slave again."

"There will be no more next time, okay? I don't want to be your slave anymore!" she whined.

Another awkward silence.

"Anyways... My mom wants you back at our place once we go back. My dad and half brother just returned a few days back and want to see you in person."

She smiled. "Huh. I almost forgot about that."

They both laughed nervously.

One thought running in their minds: 'I'm getting too attached... Maybe it ain't such a bad thing after all...'

"Your order." Their food was placed in front of them.

"Let's eat!"

"I'll eat it all first!"

"No fair! I want to eat too!"

*timeskip*

Kikyo silently walked among the halls of the contest building, looking for our weirdo couple's room. After numerous attempts, she finally stumbled upon the place she had been looking for.

She walked up towards the bags by the wall, and saw an iOS 7 charging by the wall plug. Instantly recognizing whose phone it was, she snatched it and opened it up.

She gave the wallpaper a dirty look. It was a picture of Kagome sleeping on the plane trip. Checking every app and file, she was enraged to see he had erased every picture of herself. And they were all replaced by images of the girl she despised so much.

A black book was sticking out from its hiding place, which caught Kikyo's attention. She slowly pulled it out and knew who it belonged to. She opened it and flipped over a few pages.

'12/16/16

Hey. (Kami, I feel so weird)

So yeah. After ten years I began writing on this stupid journal again. I kept this thing hidden for a long time, and this is the first time I've actually ever wrote on this thing once more.

My life had been a nutshell at all times, but at some points it had its perks. Like unexpectedly meeting the girl of your dreams.

Okay, I admit, our first impression wasn't great at all. But honestly, the way she is with people messing around with her, the way she is with friends that are close to her, it makes her so... appealing. I couldn't help but want to be closer to her. (Not that I'd admit it)

She was cute. Very cute. Especially when she was mad. And when she sleeps, she makes those cute noises. Kami, I hope I'm not going to vomit rainbows or any shit soon if this keeps up.

She wasn't like any other girl I have ever seen. Sure, she looked like Kikyo, but I see her as her own person. A more unique one.

You know what? After all this bet stuff is over, I'm going to walk right up to her and tell her how I feel, tell her that I've fallen in love with her.

Kagome... I like you.'

Kikyo wanted to scream. She held on the journal tighter and she started to make her leave quietly, taking the book with her.

As she passed by she saw by the window of the hallway Inuyasha and Kagome outside. They were arguing, but he was laughing as Kagome kept wailing.

Her face etched into a deeper frown of hate and jealousy.

'I'll get you yet. Just you wait.'

Inuyasha suddenly stopped laughing, his senses firing up. Kagome noticed and shook on his shoulder.

"What's wrong?"

"Something's not right. Hold on." he sprinted away towards their room. He bursted in. Their room was now a total mess.

He saw his bag open and he quickly checked it. His face dropped.

His journal was gone.

And it had Kikyo's scent clearly on it.

He growled angrily as Kagome entered the room. She looked around at the mess.

"What the hell happened here?"

"Its her." he spoke through his strained voice. "She did this."

"You mean..."

"She's right here."

And in an instant, they found themselves face to face with someone unexpected.

Kagome felt herself sink down.

"I believe your time is up."

"N-no way..."

End chapter

Author's Note: Yayyy! We're almost to the ending (probably) ! They finally meet the mysterious stalker! Who could it be? 


	17. The Revenge

Author's Note: Oh look, another one.

Chapter 15

"Huh, I can't believe it that you fell for my little act." The brown haired boy chuckled darkly as he leaned by the doorway.

"S-Subaru...?" Kagome couldn't believe it. How come the nice, funny and polite boy she met before was acting so weirdly?

Unless...

-flashback-

"Y-You... you were that girl from before..." Kagome muttered as Kikyo frowned at her.

"So you remember me. I'm Kikyo, and I believe you have something that rightfully belongs to me."

Kagome flinched at her tone. "I don't know what you are talking about."

"Liar! You stole him from me, that's what you did! You will pay!" Suddenly, Kikyo grabbed Kagome by the wrist and held on harshly.

"L-let me go! What did I ever do to you?!"

"You ruined my life... Ever since that day you set foot in his life... You were the only thing he has been thinking about. I can't have that."

Frightened blue eyes stared at stoic ones.

"Heh. You look just like that idiot that was killed in that accident."

'M-my father?!' "H-how did you know? I never told anyone about that!"

Kikyo smirked darkly. "Stupid girl. It wasn't just an accident. My father and yours used to be friends, but something drove them apart. A feud between them started."

There was a look of horror on Kagome's face. "You mean..."

"Yes. My father intentionally created the accident to kill that old fool of yours. And it was a good thing too. I always wanted to see the bitch of that idiot suffer."

Kikyo finally let go of Kagome and walked away. "Be prepared to expect the next worse thing, girl. I'll make sure that he'll break you even further for me."

Kagome just stood there as Kikyo left, and found herself shedding tears uncontrollably.

-end flashback-

"She meant... for you to..." she didn't dare to finish her sentence.

"Clever girl. You finally realized it."

"I knew it. He's not to be trusted at all." Inuyasha growled angrily at Subaru.

Subaru held out a knife from his jacket and swung it around. "He trained me well at murdering pests like you, so don't you underestimate me."

"He?" Kagome asked.

"He... That goddamn Naraku..." Inuyasha stared at Subaru who kept smiling evily.

"Naraku was the one who told me about you. He helped me survive this world when I was little, when people like you turned your backs on me. I always wanted revenge as much as Kikyo, so we teamed up." Subaru pointed his knife at Kagome. "Now to do my end of the deal."

"Not on my watch!" The half demon boy jumped in between and lunged, attempting to take the knife away from Subaru. But he suddenly dodged and he gave him a kick on the leg, making him trip and fall down on the floor, hitting his head on the hard concrete. He then blacked out.

"Stop interrupting, you idiot!" Subaru complained and started walking towards Kagome. He raised the knife up into the air.

"Hey! Don't you dare touch her!" Before Subaru's knife could even touch her, a clawed hand grabbed his wrist and caused him to drop the knife on the floor.

Inuyasha then attempted to pin him on the floor to restrain him, but Subaru was quick. He struggled as he tried to retrieve his knife.

Kagome tried to look for a way out and a way to make the situation less difficult. 'I have to find some help around, or else Inuyasha's going to get hurt...'

"Had enough?" Finally Subaru was trapped and far away from his dangerous weapon.

"You're all going to die!"

"As if. Kagome, are you okay?"

"Y-yeah."

"Now, tell me where Naraku is or I stick this up your face." Inuyasha harshly grabbed Subaru by the hair and pointed the knife at his face.

"I'm not telling you that! Never going to happen!"

"Who is Naraku anyway?" Kagome asked up.

Inuyasha hesitated for a moment, then gathered up his senses and breathed in deeply. "He was the one who almost tried to kill me and my little brother a couple of years ago. I was 12 and Shippo was only a baby back then."

"He... tried to kill you?!" She shook her head with disbelief.

"Yeah. Apparently he went on some sort of rage fit after an arguement with my dad and got all caught up on revenge. He somehow got past all the security systems and tried to kill Shippo while he was sleeping. Luckily I was there and I stopped him. I pounced on his back and clawed at him several times and called out to my parents. He escaped before the cops could arrest him." He looked at the brown haired boy on the floor and he glared at him. "Its because of him, I'm scarred for life."

"You deserved it. You all deserved it." Subaru spat out, but Inuyasha punched him hard on the face, knocking him out.

"What are we going to do now?" Kagome looked down at the unconcious boy.

"I say I need to pay a visit to some people I haven't seen in a long time now. And making sure it stays that way." Before he could completely leave, a hand grabbed his own, making him halt on his tracks.

Kagome bit on her lower lip, avoiding his intense gaze. Her grip on his hand tightened. The hardened expression on his face began to falter as he looked upon the girl, then at their intertwined hands.

"I'll make sure they won't hurt you anymore, Kagome. I'll protect you."

Her eyes widened at his words, but he still looked calm and determined as he gave her hand a reassuring squeeze before letting go and completely walking away.

She stared at the open door in front of her. 'Please, be careful, Inuyasha.'

*timeskip*

"Where is that Subaru? He should be done by now!" Kikyo impatiently tapped her manicured fingers on a desk.

A man, with black wavy hair that reached on his shoulders, smirked at her impatient attitude. "Don't fret, Kikyo. Eventually he's done his job."

"And what if that idiot fails?!"

"I expected that to happen." The man looked at the screen of his PC and smirked widely at the security cameras, watching a familiar figure rampage through all the guards of his abode and making his way towards their spot.

"That's why I set up a little trap for him."

End chapter

Author's Note: About me saying it was almost the end... nope! This thing is still on going! Hahahahahahahaha... hahaha... meh. 


	18. The Awakening

Author's Note: ...Hey.

Chapter 16

Everywhere he went, he left a chaotic mess.  
He slowly made his way through every obstacle, claws extended and with rage filling him up inside.

He stopped in front of the huge door. This was it. He was finally going to make the man pay for trying to murder him and his younger brother, for making him suffer terror and misery.

Growling furiously he kicked the door open and strode in. He glared at the man calmly sitting and smiling on a chair next to a window.

"Ah, what a surprise. I didn't expect to see you after a few years. You look much taller now than I remembered."

"Cut the shit, Naraku. Its time for you to pay."

Naraku just shook his head mockingly. "I'm afraid you just made a terrible mistake, Inuyasha."

"What do you mean?" Inuyasha asked, and Naraku reached behind his back and pulled out a familiar black book.

"How did you get that?!"

"Its funny how easy and gullible you are. I know underneath that rough exterior, you're just a weak, useless and pathetic excuse of a yokai. Just like your father."

Suddenly two enormous dragon yokai crashed through the walls and pinned the hanyou boy on the floor roughly. He struggled to get back up to his feet, but the pressure the dragon yokai were giving made it impossible.

"Your father could have just abandoned his life of living with those disguisting humans, but no. He had to turn away and forget about everything we worked so hard for. He betrayed his own kind by bringing you, a curse, into this world." Naraku laughed maniacally.

"And to think of it, maybe I should go for your little female friend as well... we wouldn't want any witnesses now, would we? I'll take her back here and I'll force you to watch as my yokai minions devour her up. That'll be fun." Those words made Inuyasha suddenly turn nervous and hectic. 'Oh fuck!'

"Don't even think about touching her, Naraku!" he yelled after the man.

"Kikyo, keep our guest company while I go out, will you?"

Kikyo finally emerged from her hiding place and crossed her arms. "Ugh, fine. Make it quick."

After Naraku left, Kikyo sat down beside Inuyasha, and he glared at her. She saw his arms bleeding as the claws of the dragon yokai dug deeper into his flesh. She sighed. "You've always been an idiot. Now look at you. If you hadn't replaced me in the first place..."

"You've been a bitch." He sneered.

"Thanks for the compliment." She stood up and sat down on one of the sofas as she watched him slowly losing conciousness.

"You'll be meeting with that girl soon enough... as soon as you're both dead that is."

His entire world turned black.

*meanwhile*

Kagome walked around the hallways to look for help. Somehow she hid Subaru's unconcious form inside the janitor's closet and locked him in to prevent him from escaping. She never done anything like that before, and she felt guilty doing so.

Just then as she turned a corner she froze. Her heart beat rapidly, but not in a good way. She stared at the dangerously looking man before her.

"Kikyo wasn't kidding. You definitely look like her." he laughed and suddenly a bunch of tentacles grew from his back. 'So this must be Naraku, and he's a yokai...' She wanted to scream, but she knew it wouldn't do too much help since the building was almost empty.

She dodged a tentacle that was about to stab her quickly. She began to run away, but it was hard since she had to dodge his attacks every single time.

Finally she managed to escape the hallway and she tried to contact Inuyasha, but his line was busy and he didn't pick up.

"Oh, what the hell am I going to do now?!" she raised her hands up in the air.

"Why not just DIE?!" A loud voice boomed and she shrieked as Naraku came rampaging before her, and she started to run once again. Only this time he managed to catch her by wrapping a tentacle around her ankle and lifting her up in the air. He made sure there were no people and he looked at her upside down form, amused.

"Game over, little girl." He suddenly raised a fist and before she could figure out what he was going to do, a strong pain emerged from her head and instantly she blacked out.

*back in Japan (finally)*

"Hey, Kagome hasn't been calling me for a long time now. Usually she calls like every single hour but this time... Is she alright?" Sango asked Mrs. Higurashi.

"I'm not sure, dear. I tried calling her myself but she wasn't picking up her phone."

'Shit, I got a bad feeling about this...' she thought as she thanked Mrs. Higurashi and walked back to her boyfriend.

'Oh, Kagome, I hope you're okay.'

*back to some creepy old mansion*

Inuyasha finally regained conciousness. His arms were still pinned on the floor by the dragon yokai. However Kikyo was nowhere to be found.

"Look who's awake." Naraku suddenly appeared by his side. "I got you a little present." He set down Kagome on the floor next to him, unconcious.

He couldn't breathe properly. "You... bastard..."

"Yes, yes, save your compliments for later. Now," Naraku then pounded his fist on the wall. There was an eerie silence, but it was soon followed with a gastly shriek.

"My hungry little pets, feast on the body of this child, to your heart's content!"

Suddenly demons of all shapes and sizes started appearing through the walls, windows, ceilings, floors. They crawled, slithered and walked towards the girl's limp form, hungry and evil smiles on their disfigured faces.

"No..." Inuyasha started to struggle one more time. No way he was going to watch those things eat Kagome. He couldn't bear to watch it.

"NO!" The yokai inside him started to awaken as his eyes began shifting from gold to crimson color. His growls escalated and it became more hard for the dragon yokai to hold him down much longer.

Before the yokai could begin to devour Kagome a threatening snarl made them freeze. Naraku had a look of shock on his face as he stared at Inuyasha.

"I said... don't touch her." His voice was demonic. His hair was slightly afloat because of the demon aura around him, and his eyes fully crimson. Purple jagged marks covered both his cheeks and he bared his elongated fangs at the swarm of yokai.

He suddenly lunged at even more inhumane speed as he slashed through the bodies of the yokai attempting to kill him. They all fell, one by one, into pieces. Blood splattered all over and the sound of bones being crushed and the piercing shrieks of death echoed throughout the area.

Naraku gritted his teeth and tried to attack him with his tentacles, but the boy was too quick. He leaped up and before Naraku could even realize what was happening, he found Inuyasha's claws piercing through his flesh.

He gave a scream of agony as the blade like talons slashed him deeply, his bones breaking inside his body and more blood spewing out and he finally dropped on the floor, bleeding badly.

"D-damn you... how could I lose to some kid in one day?!" he roared weakly at Inuyasha. With a glint in his eyes he looked down at Naraku and grabbed his head.

"...Die." He muttered, before twisting Naraku's head into a fatal angle.

Naraku never breathed a single breath ever again.

Inuyasha looked back and saw Kagome's still form. His eyes squinted at her first, but when he found no sign of a threat he walked towards her and lifted her up into his arms, then leaving the mansion completely.

*after that*

Kagome groaned as her eyes fluttered open slowly. Her head was throbbing with pain, but not as serious as before. She found herself back in her and Inuyasha's room. The furniture were all rearranged and everything looked normal.

Well, except for one thing.

Inuyasha was sitting on the floor, his back turned away from her and focused on his phone. She sat up, stretching her arms.

"Oh, you're awake." He turned around to face her.

"Uh... What... how did we..."

"I took care of it. Naraku isn't going to bother any of us anymore."

"But what about Kikyo..."

"She disappeared. I don't know where she is, but that doesn't matter anymore." He looked at her hand. It was bandaged.

"What exactly happened to your hand?"

"Huh? Um, I was trying to drag Subaru out of the room, but I accidentally tripped on his knife. It came flying up and fell down. It scratched my hand, but it wasn't that serious." She looked at him sternly, and he swallowed nervously.

"And how about you? Are you sure you're feeling okay? You never act this way before."

"I... I'm fine. You're the one who needs to rest. Our flight back to Japan will be coming soon."

"Yeah, I guess." She laid back down on her bed. One moment they were having a usual rant, then next a crazy old tentacle man and her roommate's insane ex comes by to murder the both of them. It was a crazy experience, but somehow she didn't feel any different.

In fact, it almost felt so... normal for her.

'Must be out of my mind.' she thought as sleep once again took over her.

End chapter

Author's Note: ...Nothing to say much here... 


	19. SPECIAL CHAPTER 2

Another special chapter by me, the one and only Yandere-kun! Mostly crack though

Public vs Private Special 2

(Again, its a random oneshot that's not related with the plot but still from the same story)

"...I need a hug."

Inuyasha looked up from his book and gave the girl beside him a 'what the f' look. They were at his house, studying up for the upcoming NSPC in America.

"What?"

"I want a hug." Kagome put her head on the table and toyed around with her pen. "I feel so lonely."

"Then go find some," he roughly shoved her aside from the table, which she whined in response. "I'm busy here." he added, sipping on the can of Coke in his hand.

"No! You give me a hug!" she pouted and spread her arms wide. He spit out the Coke he was drinking. There was a visible shade of red on his face as he almost choked himself to death.

"N-no way freak! I ain't hugging you!"

"Oh yes you are!" Kagome tugged at one of his canine ears and pulled him back. "Give me a hug!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"But whyyyyy?" she whined, and Inuyasha cringed at her tone.

"Because I said so, freak."

"But its so cold today! I want a hug to make me warm!"

He sighed, then an idea came up to his mind as he evily smirked in secret.

"You want to keep warm, ne?" he asked her and she nodded, not knowing what he meant.

"What are you implyi-kyaaaaaa!" she shrieked when he pulled her down onto the floor with him and wrapped his arms around her, laughing his heart out. "L-let me go!"

"What? You said you wanted a hug!" he teased.

"I didn't think you would actually believe me!" she struggled against his grasp, blushing before him.

"You're so cute." he whispered in her ear and she squealed with embarrassment.

"S-stop that!"

"Why? Its true."

"No its not!"

"Yes it is."

"No its not!"

He pressed her cheek against his. "So kawaii!"

"Waaaaa! Let me go, Inuyasha! I want my freedom!"

"Never! I shall marry you and we shall have fifteen children!" His declaration made her blush again and start to stutter.

"H-hey! You l-learned that from Miroku, didn't y-you? You twisted little-"

"Relax, freak, I was only kidding." He finally let her go and she breathed in deeply, before sighing. He chuckled and decided to continue his plan of torture.

"Or was I?"

"Really? Damn it man, I give up!" she raised her hands up in the air with despair.

He gave her an innocent look. "Can I have it then?"

"What?"

"Whatever it is you're giving up?"

"No."

"Okay then." His voice suddenly grew more dark and she almost freaked out when he started loosening his shirt collar. He gave her a seductive smirk that made her tremble.

"W-what are you d-doing?!"

"You, my little rascal, are about to receive your punishment..." he whispered and she swallowed hard. She closed her eyes and waited.

And waited.

And waited.

But nothing happened.

"Fooled you again! Ha!" he flicked her forehead and she shrieked again.

"No fair! No fair!" she kept crying out.

"Sucks to be you!"

She groaned and punched his shoulder. It didn't faze him, though. "Jerkwad."

"I know you love me, Kagome." he smirked and held her closer to him.

"No I don't."

He faked a hurt cry as he started hugging her tightly and rubbing his cheek against hers. "Uwaaa! Why?! I love you!"

"Meh."

"Didn't you hear me? I said, I love you!"

"Yeah. I heard you!"

"I can't hear you~" he pins her down on the sofa, and she gave a small noise as he hovered over her, smiling playfully and dangerously.

"Fine, fine. I love you too."

"Really?! Yay!" he kisses her on the forehead and left her a stuttering mess.

"And there's more where that came from."

Oh lord.

BONUS:

"Why do you always look grumpy, huh?" Kagome asked.

"I sleep restlessly at night." Inuyasha answered, his eyes scanning at his paper. "All your fault."

"Wha-since when?!"

"Since forever." he looked at her and winked. She pouted at the floor before her, turning into a blushing mess.

"...and FYI, I always go to your room in your house and watch you sleep."

That struck a nerve.

"STALKER!"

End Special

Author's Note: Another special?! Okay... And I hoped you liked the OOCness.

Author's Note 2: Edited some things in here. Go check it out. 


	20. The Confession

Author's Note: So close, yet so far.

Chapter 17

"And make sure to have a safe flight, okay?"

"Yeah, Mom. I know." Inuyasha rolled his eyes playfully at the tone of his mother's voice.

"Good. You and Kagome take care, okay?"

"Uh-huh. Bye Mom."

He switched his phone off as he and Kagome waited for the results of the NSPC. Sango had come to America as well to check on them, and guessed correctly about her prediction. After an explanation she agreed to take Subaru back to Japan for custody. (And you know she'll be alright, because if he tried anything funny, he was a dead man.)

He looked back at Kagome, who was sleeping on her seat. Even the noise the students were making didn't seem to disturb her. He clutched on the black book in his hand and sighed.

It was almost time.

"...and First Place and Champion of this year's National School Press Conference is Shikon National Highschool!"

"Huh? Wha?" Kagome jolted up from the announcer's loud voice. "Is it over now?"

He chuckled. "Yeah, you little runt. You won."

"I did?" she asked and she looked up to find the crowd gesturing for her to come up the stage. "I did?! I did! Yes! Oh my gosh!"

She stood up from her seat and ran up to receive her recogntion. He couldn't help but smile adoringly at her.

'She's changed me in less than one month already...'

As she thanked the people around her both their eyes locked. She smiled at him, her heart beating fast at his returning grin.

Everything seemed to freeze around them as they both stared at each other with longing, ignoring any other presence around.

He started to walk right up to her, with her following suit. They both pushed through the crowds and were about to come closer when a ring interrupted their moment.

They both groaned.

"Way to ruin the moment, man."

Miroku chuckled nervously through the line. "I'm sorry. I heard Subaru tried to hurt you both. Are you guys alright?"

"We're fine. Me and the freak are going to get some sleep tonight, then we'll be on our way home." Inuyasha replied.

Meanwhile as the two boys talked in the phone Kagome sat down on her bed, pondering with her thoughts. She stared at the silver haired boy beside her, and closed her eyes.

'Could it be that I'm actually in love with him? Well, it does look like it, seeing how he acts around me now...' she fiddled with her fingers. 'And how he said he wanted to protect me... Geez, I'm starting to sound like a school girl-oh wait, I am one.

Then she looked back at him. He was still talking on the phone.

'Do I really have feelings for him?'

He hung up and he looked down at her, giving her a small smile before taking her hand and held it with his own. She widened her eyes with surprise, but she returned the gesture with a smile of her own.

'...yes. I do.'

But they both knew it was ending soon.

*nighttime*

Kagome kept her focus on her phone as her roommate was in the shower. She plopped her phone on the small cabinet and sighed. She might have won the contest, but she was feeling bored.

Something black was sticking out of the pile of clothes on the floor. She tried to prevent herself from finding out what it was, but being a curious girl she walked right up to it and picked it up.

It was some sort of book.

It looked rather old, with the cover almost tattered, and the color almost fading. She respected other people's privacy, but she felt the suspense kicking in.

'I guess a tiny peek wouldn't hurt.'

She opened the book. A handwritten note was on the front page. By the looks of it, the pencil writings were fading away and it was almost impossible to read. But she managed to do so.

'Warning: Do not touch. (Especially you, Fluffy.)'

She stiffled a giggle. She had heard about Inuyasha's half brother and she also knew the embarrassing nickname he would call him.

She flipped the pages, until a particular one caught her eye.

The writing looked newer than the other entries. She looked at the date, and saw it was made yesterday.

When she finished reading, her face turned red and a idiotic smile spread across her lips. She felt like singing.

The jerk that she hated the most returned her feelings.

She didn't notice the tall boy behind her, and she suddenly felt his aura. Nervously she turned around.

"What did I tell you, girl? You shouldn't be playing around with things you have no idea about." he said with a creepy smile. She swallowed nervously. He actually looked frightening for once.

"I'm gonna... go..."

"Not until I get my revenge!" He started to chase after her.

Meanwhile Josh was watching TV from his room, and he yawned, turning his head towards the door. His eyes widened as he saw the speeding Kagome run away from an angry Inuyasha.

"... The hell?"

*time skip*

The airport bustled with life as fellow contestants boarded up the planes back to their home countries. Kagome breathed in the cold winter air and shivered.

"Crap, its extremely cold today!"

"You think?" Inuyasha replied, never taking his eyes off his 3DS.

"Don't get all smart on me! Because by the time we get back, the bet ends."

He just shrugged his shoulders in a way of telling her he didn't care. But she noticed his eyes told the opposite.

"Hey, uh..." she fiddled nervously with her fingers. "Don't take it too hard..."

"You have no idea." he interrupted, placing his 3DS back in his pocket.  
"You're still a stupid little girl, huh?"

"What?"

"Damn it, this is what I'm talking about!" His shouting caused a couple of people to look their way.

She sent him a confused look, and he continued his ranting.

"I... Bullshit! Why is this so hard?!" he desperately put his hands over his head and looked like he was about to blow up.

"Uh... Inuyasha? Are you okay?" she asked nervously.

"No, I am NOT okay! Look, of all the craziest things in my life, its this one. You come in the picture, and it all just, gets more insane." He furiously took out the black book and held it in the air.

"What do you mean?" she asked again.

"WHAT I MEAN?! For the love of... I... I-I..." a huge blush spread across his face and he squinted his eyes shut.

"I love you, idiot!"

There was an occasional chorus of gasps from the onlookers.

"..." Kagome just blinked with shocked, trying to process his words. Inuyasha opened one eye, anxious to hear her response.

Instead, he heard a giggle.

"Huh?" he opened both eyes fully to see her laughing her heart out, with tears coming out from her eyes. He looked at her with confusion.

"Wow! So that's why you've been acting so weird!" she said between giggles. "No wonder your face is all red."

He bit his inner cheek and huffed, his face still crimson red.

"But, seriously, was that all true?" her tone became much more gentle as she walked closer to him, placing a hand on her shoulder.

Looking directly at her, he gave a deep breath and nodded. "Yes."

"Then," she leaned upwards and kissed him on the cheek. "Me too."

There was a rare look of joy in his face as suddenly he took her by the waist and started spinning her around.

"H-hey! Put me down, people are watching!"

"Nope! Not until you say you love me too!"

She laughed. "Okay, okay! I love you too!"

"That's a good slave." He set her down and gave her a sweet kiss on the lips.

"I thought I'm not your slave anymore?" she raised an eyebrow with a smile.

"Damn it, woman, stop teasing me."

As soon as they boarded the flight she turned to him with a question. "So... that means we're an actual official couple now."

"Yeah." He put his arms over his head and leaned over his seat. His golden eyes averted towards her sideways. "Don't get used to it, though."

"Awww! You're so tsundere, its very cute!" she suddenly cooed and he blushed furiously.

"How long have you been waiting to say that, huh?"

"... since the first few chapters." she answered with a smirk.

(Oh god, Kagome, you broke the fourth wall!)

He sighed for what seemed to be the nth time and closed his eyes shut. "You're going to be the death of me."

"But you still love me anyway, jerkass."

"Meh."

End chapter

Author's Note: I know, its a bit rushed. But I wanted it this way, okay? And I'm in vacation, so yeah. You might not hear from me until a few weeks (more like years). Also please check out my new oneshot. Just click on my profile to see it.

Thanks for reading and reviewing! 


	21. The New Routine

Author's Note: Gawd, I edited this thing a couple of times already... hope it satisfies you.

Chapter 18

Kagome smiled awkwardly behind her seat as she watched her boyfriend struggling to get off of his abnormally happy father's headlock and his occassional hair ruffling. It had been a weird moment. Apparently when Inuyasha's family arrived at the airport to pick them up his father immediately saw her and he suddenly cried. Nope, those were actually tears of joy.

"I am so happy my boy has found a wonderful girl such as her!"

"Damn it Dad! Can you let me go already?!"

And she could have sworn she heard Sesshomaru laugh behind her.

Huh. Must have been her imagination.

After arriving back home Kagome found herself tackled by her younger brother. "Nee-chan! I missed ya!"

"Me too Souta. You didn't go messing up my room again, did you?"

"Nope!"

She squinted her eyes at him. "Hmm... I believe you... for now..."

"Aw come on! At least trust me every once in a while!"

Mrs. Higurashi just chuckled as Kagome reached over to hug her. "He just misses you, Kagome. I heard from Sango you got into a bit of trouble. Are you sure you're alright?"

"I'm fine Mom. My boyfriend took care of everything." A small smile curved across her lips at the thought.

"So, Kagome, when are you going to begin the wedding?"

Cue face fault.

"W-w-what?! Mom! Inuyasha may be my boyfriend but we're still in high school! Just wait until we're older!" Kagome tried to stop the redness taking over her cheeks.

"Wait for what?" another voice spoke out. She turned around to find Inuyasha entering the living room, shaking off the snow from his head.

"Uh... I... well..."

But her mother interrupted. "When will you two marry? I want those cute furry eared grandchildren already!"

Both of them turned red. However, as Kagome tried to speak, Inuyasha quickly recovered and grinned.

"Oh, sooner than you know. Right?" he put an arm around his girlfriend's shoulders and she just nodded.

"How wonderful! I can't wait!"

Meanwhile Kagome turned to him and started to poke him on the chest. Well, more like jabbing him. "Okay, mister, what gives?"

He smiled and flicked her on the head. "Stating the facts about us."

"But we're still in high school idiot! We can't get married now!" she jumped when he leaned down and softly gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Fine, fine. I can be patient."

She grinned and petted his head. "Good boy."

"Can I have my reward for being a good boy then?" he replied, his eyebrows moving up and down suggestively.

"Fine." she leaned upwards and gave him a quick kiss. "There you go."

"No more?"

She playfully punched him on the shoulder. "Later."

"Awww."

*time skip brought to you by Romano and tomatoes*

"Congratulations, Kagome! We knew you could do it!"

"Thanks."

As another group of students congratulated Kagome along her way towards her class, she suddenly got tackled in a hug by her best friend.

"OH MEH GAWD! I MISSED YOU SO MUCH!" Sango yelled out and hugged Kagome tighter.

"Sango... can't... breathe..." she choked out and Sango released her, smiling.

"Ehehe, sorry. How have you been? I haven't seen you since, well, after that incident."

"I've been fine."

"That's great to hear. Oh, we better get back to class now!"

"Relax, Sango, only one month left and it'll be summer soon!"

They both laughed as they started to dash towards their classroom.

*meanwhile*

Miroku boredly stared at the computer screen, clicking on the "Copy" and "Paste" button multiple times. He was working on an important report for the school council and it pissed him off.

"You ain't gonna finish that if you don't stop slacking off." Inuyasha spoke out and went to look at the screen. "And you aren't even halfway through."

"Sometimes I regret being vice president." Miroku admitted bitterly.

"Well, its your fault. Now finish those off, I'll print them out later."

The office door opened and Austine's principal entered. "Boys, I have news."

"Yeah?"

"Appparently Kikyo has been expelled after being exposed of attempted murder to one of the students from Shikon High. Care to handle her status on the school records for me?"

"Already on it." Miroku opened up Kikyo's student file and did some changes. "There. Officially gone."

"Finally." Inuyasha smirked and he and his best friend did a high five.

"Don't be too relieved yet, man. She might come back to take revenge once more."

"I wouldn't worry if I were you. I doubt she'll ever come back."

"HEYOOOOOOOO!" A loud shout echoed across the room and Ayame slammed the door open with a huge fanged smile.

"No need to be so loud, Ayame."

"Street rules, man! So, how's your little girlfriend? Did you mark her yet? Did you?" Ayame excitedly looked up at Inuyasha with a hopeful look.

"No, Ayame, I haven't marked her yet, the last time I checked she's fifteen and so am I." He gave her an irritated look as she gave him a disappointed one in return.

"Aww man. Why must you be so killjoy?!" she wailed and Miroku chuckled as Inuyasha rolled his eyes.

"But seriously Inuyasha. I'm begining to sense that your yokai is acting complete haywire and you haven't done a single thing to control it. We wouldn't want you going all Resident Evil and destroy everything in your sight." Miroku spoke up.

There was a slight pause until Ayame's loud laugh broke through the silence.

"Oh come on, Miroku, I think you're exaggerating it a bit too much." Inuyasha squinted his eyes at his best friend.

"Well, you'll never know. I'm just telling you to be careful."

Ayame laughed harder. "Man, its like watching a sitcom!"

"Shut up Ayame."

*time skip brought to you by Italy and PASTA~*

Kagome yawned and stretched her arms. It had been one hell of a month for her. She never expected it to be all crazy and exciting.

Her phone then rang and she quickly answered it. "Hello?"

"Hey. Its me."

She smiled upon hearing her boyfriend's voice. Back then just hearing his voice made her irritated, but seeing as a lot of crazy events drove them together, it instantly just changed.

"What's up?"

"Well, I'll be coming over your house later as soon as I help out Miroku here with our school reports for the council, just so you know."

"Aww, does Inu-kun miss me already?" she teased.

"Yeah, you got me. I miss you."

She chuckled. "I miss you too, Inuyasha. I'll tell my mom you're coming over."

"Great. I'll see you there then. Oh, wait," he interrupted before she could hang up. She raised her phone back up.

"What is it?"

"Just wanted you to remember..." There was a slight pause and another voice saying "Go ahead, I'm not even listening" in a hushed manner who she presumed to be Miroku. Eagerly she waited.

"Remember what?"

"That I love you, freak." he finally answered. She smiled once more.

"I love you too, doggy. But why the hesitant silence?"

"I wasn't hesitating! Its because that damn Miroku was listening to us!"

"Okay, okay, I believe you." she laughed as she heard Miroku say "I wasn't! Liar!" and other nonesense. "I gotta go home now. Bye."

"Bye. Be careful on your way."

"I will."

*at the Higurashi residence*

Kagome silently sipped on the hot chocolate at her bedroom, reading a book. A sigh escaped her lips and she set down the cup on her desk.

'Where is that man?' she thought, dialing her phone. It rang a few times until the monotone voice of the operator came, then followed by a beep.

"Why isn't he picking up?" she muttered, and suddenly yelped when two arms went around her waist and started pulling her back.

"Miss me?"

She pouted. "Damn it Inuyasha! No fair, you snuck up on me!"

He laughed. "I got you good, didn't I?"

"Yeah. You did."

There was a mischievous glint in her eyes as she raised a finger and started poking him on the cheek. "Wha-"

Poke.

"Kagome, stop it."

Poke.

"Kagome."

Poke.

"Seriously, I said stop."

Poke.

"I'll bite off your finger if you don't stop this."

Poke.

"Stahp. Just quit it."

Poke.

"I said quit it!" Suddenly Kagome found herself pinned on the floor, with a very pissed off Inuyasha hovering above her, his hands getting a tight grip on her wrists.

"Uh... Umm..." She felt her whole face grow red at the awkward position they were in.

"I have a tolerance of one, freak. Remember that," he told her huskily and started to lean down slowly.

"Or face the consequences."

"What do you mean-!" Without another word, he closed the gap between them and kissed her.

However, her brother stopped by at the wrong time. He saw their situation and began shouting,

"MOOOOM! THEY'RE MAKING BABIES!"

"NO WE WEREN'T YOU LITTLE NITWIT!"

End chapter

Author's Note: Only a few more updates left... Hahaha. 


	22. SPECIAL CHAPTER 3

Author's Note: I... I can't help it okay! I had writer's block so I was stuck writing another special! A little warning though, it might get weird as it progresses...

Public vs Private Special 3

(random plot and not related to main story)

Sango grinned childishly at her bestfriend, who was giving the piece of paper on her hand a look of horror. "No."

"But whyyy?"

Kagome shoved the paper at Sango's hands. "Look, I may be desperate, but I wouldn't go into extreme measures!"

Well, the thing was, her arrogant, loud mouth master's birthday was coming soon. She first didn't want anything to do with it, but since she had grown so attached to him she decided to step up and give him the best present ever.

Problem is she was short on money.

And asking Sango for a suggestion about it wasn't a good idea as well.

"Kagome, haven't you seen that place? Its very cute and well organized, plus they're having an opening this week. They pay quite well, I heard." Sango smirked and flapped the flyer around.

Sighing, Kagome pondered around her thoughts. 'Well, if its just for getting that jerkwad a present... besides, he might be a pain, but he's a very nice guy...'

"Alright. I'll do it."

However, she certainly had a hunch it wouldn't end well.

*meanwhile*

"Come on, man, lighten up, its your birthday tomorrow!" Miroku coaxed Inuyasha as the said boy scowled at him and kept walking briskly towards their classroom.

"I don't care, you perverted mess, now leave me alone!" he growled, slowly getting ticked off.

He hated his birthday. His family were always too busy for him. They nearly didn't spend too much time and he hated it since.

'What's the point of having a birthday anyway... Nobody even cares...' he thought bitterly and kept walking.

Miroku managed to catch up with him. "Hey, I heard this new cafe near Shikon National High opened up yesterday. Why don't we go check that place out after school?"

"Sounds like a plan," Inuyasha sat down on his desk and boredly stared at the blank blackboard. "I guess its better than moping around in my grave."

"Go positive bro."

"...no."

*time skip*

"Hurry up! Don't want the birthday boy to fall behind, right?" Miroku waved after Inuyasha.

He just gave him his most notorious death glare and his best friend could literally see a dark purple aura surround him.

"Shut up. What's the deal with this place anyway?" Somehow he felt a weird vibe lurking around.

"Well, the special thing about this cafe is-" Miroku stopped in front of a large building, spreading his arms out wide.

"Its a maid cafe!" he declared.

"The hell? Why in the world would I want to go in that shitty place-HEY! Stop pushing me, you sorry excuse of a human!" Inuyasha yelled when Miroku started pushing him forward from behind, forcing him to come inside.

"You'll enjoy it here! Its your birthday!"

"More like you just dragged me here and you wanting to come here for yourself."

"Fair enough. Let's go!" Opening the beige colored door, they both stepped inside.

Inuyasha squinted his eyes, the strong yet calming scent of coffee somehow lightening his mood up a bit. Looking around, he noticed one particular thing.

Every single worker around here were wearing... cat ears.

It was a freaking neko maid cafe.

Miroku proudly grinned and he pushed his speechless friend by the shoulders and made him sit down on a nearby chair. "Well?"

"Tell me, Miroku, what the hell are we doing here exactly?"

"To enjoy ourselves in this special occassion! You know, relax, drink coffee, maybe snag some sexy neko maidens?" Miroku winked at one of the female workers, who blushed at his gaze and looked away.

Inuyasha felt like sticking his head onto the concrete floor, but something else bothered him.

He recognized a certain girl's scent.

And that was Kagome.

And she was in a maid uniform. Complete with a neko set.

She absolutely looked adorable in her outfit, the black dress and apron tied around her waist, her knee high socks and black shoes. But what completed the look was the cute black cat headband that almost looked real on her.

He nervously gulped and felt his face growing hot. Miroku noticed his look and he smirked knowingly.

"I see Kagome also works here, huh? Doesn't she look so cute?"

Unknowingly Inuyasha nodded slowly.

Smiling wider, Miroku started to call for Kagome. "Hey! Kagome!"

Kagome whipped her head towards the voice who called her name, and her jaw almost dropped when she saw a happy Miroku waving at her and a... crestfallen Inuyasha? She nervously smiled and went up towards them, feeling embarrassed.

"H-hey..." she spoke up.

"You didn't tell us you worked here! By the way, that outfit, it suits you. Maybe you should wear it more often-OW!"

"Idiot. Don't you even try to finish that sentence." Inuyasha threatened and smacked Miroku on the back of his head once more. Kagome fought the urge to laugh, then remembered her job.

"Oh! W-well that reminds me..." she seemed to hesitate for a moment, then her expression quickly changed into a sweet one. "What can I get for you today, masters?" she asked in a cute voice.

Inuyasha could have sworn he had died and gone to heaven. The way she called him master... it didn't have the sarcastic tone in it like it normally had.

"Me and my friend here, would like one of your specials please, since its his birthday."

"Oh, I see. Alright then, I'll bring over the specials to you when I come back, nya~" she then walked to another table.

Miroku nodded. "I gotta hand it to her, she really is doing quite well at her job-uh... Inuyasha?" he nervously looked at his friend, who was ogling over Kagome.

"Yeah?"

"Your nose... its bleeding..."

"Allergies."

*time skip*

"Coming right now, master, nya~"

Inuyasha was suffering. Badly.

"I'll go get it for you right away, nya~"

He struggled not to pin the adorable and sexy raven haired neko maid on the floor and take her there.

"Please enjoy your meal, masters!"

His claws unintentionally dug onto his seat and he couldn't stop shaking and blushing like crazy.

"Welcome, masters! Enjoy your stay here, nya~"

He finally took a deep breath and looked at Miroku who was biting on a pastry.

"You planned this, didn't you?"

His response was a smug grin. "Maybe, maybe not."

"It is, isn't it?"

"Haha, yeah!" Miroku piped up, raising his cup of coffee and spilling some of it on the floor by accident somehow.

"Yeesh. I knew it."

"Aw come on. I know you want it."

"Don't be ridiculous."

"Denial is not healthy my friend."

"Tch."

"Do you like your meal, masters?" Kagome's voice interrupted, making Inuyasha jump. Well, almost.

"Of course we do! Its the best!" Miroku answered and much to Inuyasha's rage, he took her hand and kissed it. "And have I told you how beautiful you look."

"Uh... thank you..." she muttered and didn't notice how Inuyasha was giving Miroku another death glare.

He was offically a dead man.

Afterwards when the cafe closed for the day, Kagome had disappeared off to somewhere after saying her goodbyes. She knew it was a last minute spree to buy the oblivious birthday boy a gift, and she had to hurry.

Inuyasha sighed bitterly as he glared at the wall of his bedroom. The silent, empty space seemed to mock him for being so dense. He wanted to punch it so hard.

A knock on his door startled him and he scrambled off his bed and opened it, revealing Kagome.

"H-how the heck did you get here?"

"Miroku let me in."

"Damn it. I knew I shouldn't have given him that spare key."

"That doesn't matter. And, uh, here." she handed him a blue giftwrapped box. "Happy Birthday."

There was a clear look of surprise and joy in his eyes as he stared at the box. He didn't speak a single word.

"Aren't you going to open it?" she asked, but was interrupted when he grabbed her hand and pulled her into a tight embrace.

She felt him bury his face in her long hair, inhaling her scent. "Thank you..." he said in a shaky voice.

Smiling, she hugged him back. "It is your birthday after all."

He pulled back, a dangerous smirk on his lips. "Yeah, I think you're right." he walked over his bed and pulled out a cat headband, directing them to her.

"Is that..." she jumped when he snaked his arms around her, making her squeak. Chuckling he put the headband on her head.

"Now..." he purred and pushed her on his bed, hovering above her and smirking. "Shall we?"

She looked up at him cutely as he began to lean downwards.

"As you wish master, nya~"

-Extended Ending-

As Miroku sat on the couch, Shippo randomly appeared and sat down beside him.

"How's it going, Miro?"

"Doing great."

"Good. Cause there's something wrong with onii-chan and onee-chan." Shippo frowned and crossed his little arms.

"What do you mean?"

"Well I keep hearing banging sounds and meows from his room, and it sounds like onee-chan is getting hurt because she keeps making those strange noises!"

Miroku turned pale and nervously chuckled. "I'm sure they're fine... ehehe..."

Another set of "nya~" noises were heard, although faint.

"But anyway, I'll just keep looking for the kitty. Who knows, maybe Mommy and Daddy will allow me to adopt the kitty." Then Shippo left to hunt for the "kitty".

If only he knew...

End Special Chapter

Author's Note: Random idea, okay? I was just planning up for the next offical chapter when this popped up. I need a new hobby... *summons Italy* Feli! Let's make some pasta!  
Italy: Yay! I love-a pasta! 


	23. Epilogue

Author's Note: lol

Epilogue

"I'm hungry."

Makoto looked at his twin sister Natsu with a cunning side glare. "Then go and eat."

"But I want you to make me food! As princess I demand you make me food!"

The white haired child sighed with despair.

You see, our lovely couple has been doing just fine.

Shortly after finally finishing college the two got engaged and married, and now they have the two blessings of their lives: Makoto and Natsu.

Makoto took after his mother from her personality, but he resembled his father all too much. Being quarter demon the only difference were the silver to black gradient on the tips of his hair, making him somewhat different as well.

Natsu was his polar opposite and took after her father in personality and yokai heritage. She was a feisty one and acted all regal, a "himedere" as Sango once remarked. Her hair was in a similar fashion to Makoto, only in reverse.

Although they were very unpredictable, its still the unbelievable fact their the weirdo couple's kids.

"Makoto-nii, just make me food now!" Natsu tugged on his hair.

"Ow! Can you stop tugging me!" Makoto shrieked and scooted away from her with a cringe on his face.

"Ohohoho, I shall see to it that you will bring me sustenance!" The girl twin did a weird laugh and smirked.

Before Makoto could reply, he saw a shadow loom before him and he felt a hand on his head pat him softly.

"Natsu... Makoto... what are you up to this time?"

Speak of the devil and he shall appear.

"Dad! Mako-nii won't make me food! He's not listening to the princess!" Natsu pouted.

"Of course I'm not! And stop all the princess nonesense, its getting annoying!" Makoto puffed his cheeks out.

Their father sighed and muttered a "Here we go again" and turned back at the twins. "Makoto, don't be so mean on your sister. As the twin older by three minutes you should be a role model for her."

Makoto only nodded and pouted at the floor.

"And Natsu, you shouldn't order your brother around, its very rude to do that."

"Yes Dad..." Natsu muttered.

"Aw come on, don't be too down, after all, you both are going to have a baby brother soon!" Their father grinned as the twins snapped their heads up at him with wide eyes.

"Baby..."

"Brother?!" Makoto finished the sentence with a shriek.

"That's right." Another voice joined in. "But really, we're still not sure if its going to be a girl or a boy."

"I have a hunch its going to be a boy."

"I agree with Dad! Its a boy!"

"No!" Natsu growled. "Its a girl! We're going to have a baby sister!"

"Brother!"

"Sister!"

"Brother!"

"Sister!"

Meanwhile, Inuyasha and Kagome watched as their two children bickered back and forth with each other, throwing insults via 10 year old style.

"This brings back memories, huh?" Kagome muttered with a smile.

"Yep. Feels almost like yesterday."

"You think this will keep up until the new baby is born?"

Inuyasha stopped to look back at his wife, then back at the twins.

"...Likely so."

END

Author's Note: And that's a wrap for Public vs Private! Sorry for the year long hiatus, but here's the long awaited ending for real! Thank you for all the support on this fanfic and maybe next time, a sequel might come uwu

-Yandere-kun 


End file.
